


My Perfect Husband

by SayakaYoru351



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Soft Im Jaebum | JB, hints of markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: Youngjae had always wanted a simple yet fulfilling life; finish school, earn a degree, and find a decent job with a decent pay. Yet, he got married off to one of Korea's richest, young bachelor.He expected his life to turn upside down like those movies he watched or Wattpad stories he read.What he didn't expect, was a perfect husband.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 36
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I used AO3 on my phone so I'm still a bit lost.

"Youngjae, I'll be taking my leave now. Do you want me to pick you up after school?" The tall man asked as he fondled with his cufflinks, staring with his small yet gentle eyes.

Youngjae shook his head, handing a briefcase towards the other man as soon as he was done fixing his suit. "No. My class will end early today, so it's okay for me to leave by myself," he replied softly.

The man smiled, his eyes almost disappearing behind its lids. He reached for Youngjae's head, gently pulled him down, and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Okay, take care. If I'm early tonight, let's have dinner outside."

"Okay," Youngjae nodded, wiping his sweaty hands at his jeans with how flustered he was. "Bye, Jaebeom."

Jaebeom sighed softly and exited the house, but not before patting Youngjae's head. Youngjae waited with baited breath as the sound of the roaring vehicle faded to none. As soon as Jaebeom was out of the vicinity, only did Youngjae breathe. He fanned his heating cheeks and hastily fast walked towards his room to gather his things.

No matter how many times Jaebeom kissed him, be it his lips or cheek, Youngjae can never get used to it. He always end up getting flustered and frozen until Jaebeom chuckles airily and peck him once again. He sighs deeply and eyed the gold ring nestled on his left ring finger. He and Jaebeom are married for six months now, and he is yet to wrap his head around the concept of it.

It was an unexpected turn of events, that day. He just got home from Yugyeom's house when he saw his grandfather relaxing at his worn out couch. Now, Youngjae has been raised by his parents to be well-mannered and respectful towards his elders, but Youngjae's own grandfather was a different story. He didn't exactly hate the man, but he had come in terms not to acknowledge him as well.

Needless to say, he had been told of an arrangement he had made with an old friend of his, one Youngjae didn't particularly like. At. All. The gist of it is, Youngjae is currently married, at 22 and still in college, to a man he met six months ago, the same duration of his married life.

Don't get him wrong, Youngjae doesn't hate Jaebeom for his predicament. As a matter of fact, he had expected Jaebeom to lash out on him the moment they are alone but he was very much surprise when the elder had talked him into comfort. And basically took him out on a date six hours before their marriage ceremony.

"Something wrong? You seem deep in thought."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow in question and stared at the giant standing beside his locker. "It's nothing, Yugyeom. Where's Bambam?" He asked and looked around for their peculiar, dabbing friend.

"Hey, yo man! Wassup!" The pink blob of Bambam's hair popped besides Yugyeom's lanky frame, and startled Youngjae into smacking his friend's shoulder. "Hey-- ow! Don't hurt Double B, man!"

"You're too loud for this morning, what's going on?" Youngjae asked and completely dismissed Bambam's whining.

"He's running away from reality cause he forgot to do his research paper on Entrepreneurship," Yugyeom laughed as he rat out his best friend.

"Dude, why'd you tell him that?" Bambam sighed, giving that odd questioning look he does whenever he's trying to make a point and being suave at the same time.

"You had Friday afternoon and the weekend. What have you been doing?" Youngjae inquired and shut his locker closed.

"Scrolling through Shopee and Lazada for new cat toys," Yugyeom, once again, ratted out.

Bambam gasped dramatically, his pink tinted glasses doing nothing to hide the look of exaggerated betrayal in his wide eyes and gaping lips. "Brownie, man. What the hell..."

Yugyeom only laughed blandly, one hand over his wide mouth as he mocked their other friend. Youngjae laughed alongside the younger; his signature loud laugh echoing over the loud murmurs in the hallways. When the bell rang, the three friends parted their ways. Youngjae is already at his 3rd year of college while Yugyeom and Bambam are only a year below him. The three had been friends since they were high school and until college, they stuck around.

"Hey, Youngjae."

"Hey, Changkyun," Youngjae smiled as he slid next to his partner's side.

Youngjae took out his Laboratory Activities work sheet, his notebook, and a silver pen with the initials C.Y.J shining on the cap. It was Jaebeom's first gift for him when they went on a vacation (he refuse to call it honeymoon) in Jeju Island. You think marrying a rich man would take you somewhere in Hawaii or Maldives but he was surprise when his husband preferred the old style Jeju Island vacation. Nonetheless, they enjoyed their time together and got to know more about each other. You could say it was the start of their dating series rather than married life.

"Is your husband gonna pick you up after classes?" Changkyun discretely whispered towards Youngjae, glancing warily in case unwanted ears were paying attention.

Youngjae looked around as well before ducking closer to his friend. "No, but I plan to go home early, why?" He whispered.

"Ah, Daniel and Jimin were wondering if we could hang out after classes," Changkyun replied, his tone low and disappointed.

Youngjae smiled weakly and shook his head. "Sorry, I promised Jaebeom that I'd be early."

"It's alright. There's always a next time," Changkyun shrugged and began to withdraw from his friend.

Youngjae looked down on his notes and diverted his attention on the ring around his finger. Did he ever mention that he was secretly married? It's not that he was ashamed of marrying a man, Jaebeom is wonderful and kind, mind you. It's just that school is the house of gossip and although it was no secret that Jaebeom is no longer a bachelor, Youngjae's identity was kept from the public for safety reasons.

Only his close friends knew of his current civil status. Changkyun knew because he was friends with Sohn Hyunwoo, who is one of Jaebeom's closest friends and business partner. His choice to keep his marriage hidden is also one of the reasons why he always kept Jaebeom away from the university; from prying eyes and buzzing mouths. Again, he wasn't ashamed but his and Jaebeom's lives are for them to enjoy and cherish, and the general public should keep their noses out of their business.

Lectures began once again and Youngjae's day went off the same as usual. When lunch hour came by, he snuck his way towards the football field and settled on the bench under the tree. He texted Yugyeom to get him a tuna sandwich and green grape smoothie, as well as his current place of privacy. Afterwards, he dialled Jaebeom's number, waiting patiently for his husband to answer. Youngjae rolled his eyes and scowled when the call was rejected.

"She must be handling his phone again," he muttered with disdain.

There was no way Jaebeom was going to reject his call regardless of whatever plans he may have as of the moment. May it be a board meeting, a business deal, or even paper work; Jaebeom never disregards his attention.

Unless it was his secretary holding the phone, which she does all the time and she always tried to hide Youngjae's messages for his husband. Youngjae never brought it up to Jaebeom because it was just so petty and pathetic, it was not even worth his whining. The woman is under the assumption that Youngjae is a poor college student, spreading his legs for some cash and luxury, and seducing one of Korea's richest bachelor is his main goal towards easy life.

Fortunately, that was Jaebeom's business number. Youngjae mused to himself happily, scrolling through his contacts for another line to dial. He beamed brightly when he spotted Yugyeom and Bambam nearing with his lunch on hand. He dialled another number and gladly received the bag Yugyeom handed to him, mouthing a 'thank you' towards the younger before chuckling when his call was received.

 _"Hey..."_ his husband's sultry yet gentle voice greeted through the line.

"Hi, are you busy?" Youngjae asked with a tilt of his head, giving the sandwich to Bambam for him to peel the wrapper off his meal. Bambam, albeit flabbergasted, accepted the silent request and gave the sandwich back, paper free and ready to eat.

_"No, not really."_

Youngjae playfully smirked when he heard a throat being cleared and the sound of someone talking from a distant could be heard. _Project Proposal then_ , Youngjae thought and took a sip of his smoothie. He couldn't help the faint tingling sensation from the pit of his stomach at Jaebeom's undivided attention. He felt a little guilty for disturbing such important deal. This is why Youngjae opted to call through his secretary in case Jaebeom was somewhere important, but sometimes that woman can be a bit handful.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Youngjae asked, glaring towards the two youngest when they kept mimicking him.

 _"Almost. Why? Do you want to spend lunch together?"_ He asked and Youngjae swore he can imagine the shine in his husband's eyes.

His cheeks felt hot instantly and he laughed to himself to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, but I'm already eating now."

Jaebeom laughed at the other side and Youngjae can hear the immediate silence that followed. _"Did I say you can stop? Don't waste my time and continue your presentation."_ Jaebeom's cold and firm voice said. Youngjae heard some broken apologies and the muttering continued again. _"What are you having?"_

And he was back to that soft and cool tone again. Jaebeom's duality never fails to amuse Youngjae till to this day. He chuckled and shook his head fondly. "Tuna sandwich and green grape smoothie."

_"Will that suffice? I can send Secretary Song if you want to eat something else."_

"No, this is enough for me," Youngjae dismissed and took a big bite of his sandwich. Just the thought of seeing the woman nearly made him lose his appetite but this is a perfectly good sandwich and he's not about to waste it over some woman who can't even act professional. "How about you, what do you plan to eat?"

 _"Ramyeon and Kimchi. Hmm, I'm hungry just by thinking about it,"_ Jaebeom whined.

Youngjae laughed and shook his head. "Don't skip your meals, I need to get going now. I still have class."

_"Already?"_

"Don't play with me, I know you're in a meeting now. I'll see you at home?"

_"Yeah, I'll be there. Bye."_

"Bye, Jaebeom." Youngjae dropped the call and finished the rest of his sandwich, chewing skeptically when he realized it was quiet all of a sudden. He turned to his side and saw Yugyeom and Bambam making gooey eyes towards other with their fingers serving as a make shift phone.

"Yah!" Youngjae exclaimed and slapped their backs painfully hard. The duo both yelped and began to run away when Youngjae made a move to hit them again.

His friends are a handful but he was thankful they are his friends.

True to his words, as soon as the bell rang, Youngjae immediately exited the school and waited by the bus stop. He texted Jaebeom that he was on his way home and his husband replied with a _take care and be safe_. Youngjae smiled dopily and pocketed his phone. He was so lucky to get married off to this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae's eyes fluttered lazily, his mind still hazy from his sudden awakening. He got up slowly and rubbed the sleep of his eyes. His legs slipped off the bed and he walked out of his room, half-asleep and groggy. A big yawn made out of his lips as he padded down the stairs.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" 

The question made Youngjae open his puffy eyes, barely seeing his husband slumping form from their door, probably taking off his shoes. Youngjae forced himself to wake up and turned to the clock above the door. From what he understood, it was near two in the morning. Before he could answer though, he felt a hand snake around his waist and what he assumed to be a kiss on his forehead. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Youngjae asked, voice still rough from sleep. 

"I should be asking you that," Jaebeom laughed breathlessly and couldn't resist kissing Youngjae's pouting lips. "C'mon, back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you up. You still have classes tomorrow, right?" 

"Not until 10," Youngjae answered, more alert now due to Jaebeom's sudden display of affection. "Oh, uh... welcome back."

"Cute..." Jaebeom muttered under his breath before guiding the younger back upstairs. 

For a moment, he became worried at the thought of Youngjae coming downstairs half-asleep. He opened Youngjae's door and tucked him under the covers. Jaebeom sat beside Youngjae and bent down to nuzzle his nose on the younger's cheek. 

"Sleep," was all he said. It didn't take long before he heard Youngjae's soft snores and he chuckled. "Thank you," he whispered and kissed those supple lips, savoring the feeling of their softness before pulling away. 

Jaebeom exited the room as silently as he could, shutting the door close before heading back downstairs. He made sure he locked the door and turned on the home security before making his way to the kitchen. The sight of egg rolls and kimchi stew on the dinner table made him smile fondly. He knew Youngjae wasn't the best cook but the fact that his husband will do something like this for him, made his heart flutter and wash the exhaustion away. 

It was nice to have a home like this. 

Youngjae woke up at the sound of his alarm blaring in the early morning of 8 a.m. He groaned in annoyance and harshly swiped his alarm off, before dropping his face back down the pillow with a huff. Around his estimated five minutes, Youngjae decided it was time to get up. He padded down the stairs groggily and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

He walked through the door and accepted the glass of water handed out to him. He gargled the first sip and spat it out on the sink. On his second sip, only did Youngjae realize what just happened. His puffy eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was Jaebeom's playful smirk as he leaned against the counter. Youngjae swallowed the water thickly as his eyes trailed down his husband's firm biceps on display. His black tank top fitting his pectorals and lining the perfect curve of his body.

"Good morning," Youngjae gruffly greeted.

Jaebeom's airy laugh filled the kitchen "Good morning," he greeted and went to press a kiss on Youngjae's temple. 

He smiled softly at the sight of Youngjae's cute bed hair and dumb stricken face. He leaned down to kiss his nose, and was rewarded by a heart-fluttering giggle. 

"Come on, I made breakfast."  
  
Youngjae limply allowed Jaebeom to sit him on one of the counter stools. He watched silently as his husband went around the kitchen, grabbing two glasses with one hand and a cartoon of strawberry milk with the other. Youngjae couldn't help but chuckle. Despite his hard look and intimidating gaze, Jaebeom is quite the softy and no one would've expected that he loves strawberry milk. It was a little secret Youngjae wasn't willing to let others know. It was kind of his little secret, anyway.

Jaebeom set a bowl of bean sprout rice in front of him. Then, a plate of eggs and a bowl of freshly cut strawberry and kiwi followed. Amused, Youngjae watched Jaebeom pour a glass of milk for him and handed him a spoon and a pair of chopsticks. 

"Let's eat," Jaebeom gestured.

They both said their greetings and reached for their chopsticks. The first bite was filled with silence, the couple merely enjoying their first meal of the day. Jaebeom wasn't a good cook, the blandness of the beat sprout rice was a testament to that. He had a background with cooking, enough to make a decent meal for himself. However, he was still learning. Even though the elder never really told him, Youngjae was aware, courtesy to Jinyoung, that his husband was taking basic cooking classes in secret. The sentiment was enough to make Youngjae bashful.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work now?" Youngjae asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

"I wanted to drive you to school," Jaebeom replied.

Youngjae was taken aback. "Are you sure? Won't you be late?" He asked with worry. "Well, aren't you already late?" He smirked.

Jaebeom shook his head and ate a whole strawberry. "Jinyoung will handle the company until I arrive. This is his payment for making me stay late last night," he pouted. 

Youngjae burst out of laughter and cheekily grinned towards his pouting husband. "Should I drop off later? I want to see Jinyoung."

Jaebeom's brows furrowed and his lips pursed. "It's okay, I guess but won't you be busy at school?"

Youngjae shook his head. Just like him, Jaebeom is also wary of letting Youngjae in his work place. He knew Youngjae didn't like unnecessary attention and his company is exactly brimming with that. Office gossip is just an adult version of school gossip, after all. When Youngjae visits, it's usually with Jinyoung or his other friend, Jackson. However, Jackson was currently in China and Youngjae is going to the office for the sole purpose of seeing Jinyoung again. 

"I only have two classes today, so it's okay," he smiled in assurance.

Jaebeom cleared his throat and straightened his back. Youngjae bit his lips to stop himself from smiling. This is how usually Jaebeom acts when he's trying to push his bravado. "If that's what you want. Should I send a driver for you?" 

Youngjae contemplated. He was pretty sure he was already pushing his luck with coming to the office without Jinyoung or Jackson. He didn't want to test the waters by denying this to his husband too. "Okay, I'll text you when my classes are over." 

Jaebeom visibly relaxed and smiled at Youngjae. Youngjae though, nearly swooned. Jaebeom is already an eye candy with his hair neatly styled all the time, crisp suit, and clean cut face. However, Jaebeom in their home is even more charming for Youngjae. The way he comfortably walks around the house in only a pair of shorts, tank top or sometimes a plain shirt, his jaw dusted with a hint of stubble, and his hair messily down. It made him more fluffy and cute instead of his usual stiff and stern image in the office. 

"Alright, that's good to hear."

After that, Youngjae began to clean up while Jaebeom got ready. He hummed mindlessly as he washed the dishes, barely listening to the news playing in their living. As soon as he was done, he immediately got ready for school. Youngjae stood in front of the mirror and blow dried his hair. He contemplated whether he should style it or not, and when he saw he had time, he figured he should. After all, he was visiting Jaebeom's office after a long while plus Jinyoung was also gonna be there. Youngjae can bet that he'll make a fuss of his hair again. By that, he meant Jinyoung wanted to style it himself, preferably with rubber bands and hair clips. 

"Jaebeom, can you not tell Jinyoung I'll drop by? I want to surprise him. It's been a month since I saw him, after all," Youngjae asked, his eyes glistening and lips slightly pouting as he begged the elder.

Jaebeom swallowed thickly and nodded. "Are you ready?" When he received a nod, he grabbed his keys and opened the door. "Let's go then." 

The drive to Youngjae's university was fairly fast and comfortable. Jaebeom dropped him off at the parking lot behind the gym, where Youngjae's class was going to take place in about 15 minutes. He thanked the heavily tinted glass of Jaebeom's car as he leaned close and kissed his clean shaven cheek. Jaebeom smiled towards him and bid him goodbye as he exited the car. 

They played basketball for gym. Youngjae was dead tired after two hours of playing but he knew he enjoyed it nonetheless. Yoongi may be lazy for a gym teacher but he was young so Youngjae's class has a good reason for the heavy activities... even though Yoongi is only sitting at the benches and blowing his whistle. 

"Hit the showers and I hope not to see you next week," Yoongi grumbled. Less students means no class and he'd have a reason to sleep in the faculty room.

Youngjae changed into his normal clothes; Jaebeom's Supreme white t-shirt, a navy blue button down left open, black jeans and a pair of converse. He groaned when he realized that his styled hair is back to its usual soft and messy bunch. There goes his effort to make himself presentable. 

Youngjae sighed and existed the locker rooms. He proceeded to his next class and texted Jaebeom that his class will be over in two hours. He didn't get a reply but he wasn't bothered by it. Youngjae won't be surprised to see a car waiting for him by the gates later. Youngjae took his usual spot at the third row and took out his books and portfolio. Not long after, a middle age woman entered the classroom.

"I have some good news for you," Mrs. Park smiled. "Our community outreach program was finally signed by the President just this morning."

Whispers and murmurs filled the air as soon as those words came out. Youngjae himself felt giddy already, that he also joined a few gossips about the trip. This has been on their list since a month ago and Youngjae would be lying if he were say he wasn't excited. The program's purpose is to interact with children and try to figure out which of them are mentally and emotionally healthy or in need of assistance. As Psychology students, this is their preparation for their internship next year. 

The trip was going to last a week, seven days to be exact. Though, it completely slipped from his mind to inform his husband of his temporary departure. It's not like Jaebeom wouldn't allow it. He'll probably be just as excited as Youngjae, but what worried the younger is that Jaebeom will be alone for a week. He can take care of himself, sure. However, Jaebeom has the tendency to fall asleep anywhere he leans on when he's tired.

There was a time Youngjae found him asleep by the threshold with their door slightly ajar. There was also another time that Jaebeom fell asleep with his head inside the fridge and a puddle of milk was surrounding him. Youngjae nearly had a heart attack seeing his husband like that and even came to a conclusion that he might've passed out and hit his head. 

"Class dismissed." 

Youngjae stepped out of the school building. He immediately spotted a familiar black Audi waiting for him. He silently got inside the car and pulled his seatbelt, completely ignoring the curious gazes thrown his way. Youngjae pulled out his earphones and plugged it on his phone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kim," Youngjae greeted the elder man. 

The kind driver smiled and nodded his head. "How was school, kid?" 

"The same as usual," Youngjae shrugged. 

Mr. Kim laughed and started the car. "Must've been boring then."

Youngjae only smiled and allowed silence to take over. He looked out of the window and blankly stared at the massive buildings filling each gap of Gangnam. He tried not to think too hard of his visit today. The last time he came to the office was about two months ago, after Jinyoung picked him up from school cause they planned to dinner out with the rest of Jaebeom's friends. Yugyeom and Bambam were there too, and the young duo took great pleasure in increasing Jinyoung's blood pressure.

They finally made it in the underground parking lot and Youngjae thanked the driver profusely. He entered the elevator, and hoped and prayed that he won't bump into anyone as he rode the lift. Fortunately, none of that happened and he was able to reach Jaebeom's office floor in peace. Unfortunately though, there was still Jaebeom's secretary guarding the door. And just as he predicted, as soon as the elevator opened, she scowled upon seeing him. 

"Is Jaebeom around?" Youngjae asked, _politely_. 

She scoffed snobbishly and tried looking down at him, even though Youngjae was a head taller. "Mr. Im is currently busy," she basically spat.

Oh, she won't be talking like that once she finds out she's disrespecting her boss' husband. 

"Ah, is that so..." Youngjae muttered flatly and made his way to the door, typing the passcode and ignoring her indignant squawk.

"I am calling security!" She screeched and reached for the intercom when the door slid open and saw Jaebeom staring at them. "Mr. Im, I a-am sorry-"

"Youngjae!" Jinyoung greeted, almost like he was beaming actually.

"Hi, Jinyoung," Youngjae grinned and ran up to the elder to give him a hug. 

Secretary Song could only gape as the doors slid close again, her fist clenching in frustration. Sure, Jaebeom was married and everyone in the office knew that. However, if he was willing to cheat on his wife for that slutty boy then there's also a chance for her. After all, who wouldn't want a handsome and young man to be your husband, and on top of that, brimming with wealth too. She just needs to step on her game a bit; maybe darken her lipstick, open a few buttons of her shirt, or shorten her skirt. Jaebeom is still man, he'll eventually snap.

 _Yeah, right_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also available in Wattpad under the username NobleKnightK.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung missed Youngjae. 

It was as simple as that. Jaebeom silently continued to mind his business as his best friend pampered his husband. He didn't mind. Well, not too much at least. Jinyoung was merely fond of Youngjae. Actually, all of his friends are fond of his husband, and as ridiculous as it sounds, Jaebeom felt proud of that. The younger man was just too lovable and innocent for his own good, that it made everyone around him swallow the urge to take him away, wrap him in a blanket, and just protect him from all things bad and malicious. 

Jaebeom wasn't worried in the least bit about the skinship between the two. Jinyoung loved Youngjae like a little brother. Or better yet, similar to that a mother to her child. Jinyoung had once admitted that his elusive maternal instincts surges all the time whenever Youngjae was around and it amused Jaebeom to no end to see his stoic best friend being cuddly with his husband. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Jinyoung asked after all the chatter he and Youngjae shared.

Youngjae hummed in response and it made Jaebeom momentarily pause to listen. "I haven't but I'm not really hungry." 

"There are snacks in the pantry if you want to eat," Jaebeom said as he looked back down on his papers. 

He was so engrossed in his works that he failed to notice Youngjae's presence until he felt a kiss on his cheek. Frozen, Jaebeom's eyes widen and his lips parted in surprise. He barely heard Jinyoung's amused snort before he faced his smiling husband. 

"How about you? Have you eaten?" Youngjae asked softly. "I haven't really greeted you, have I?" He chuckled bashfully and averted his eyes.

Jinyoung watched Jaebeom's eyes soften and how his lips twitched into a gentle and loving smile. He was basically pudding. Jaebeom's hand dropped his pen and pulled Youngjae down to kiss his temple. Jinyoung took pleasure in seeing the younger burn red and fidget. However, as much as it was cute, he's not in the mood to see those two make lovey-dovey eyes at each other. That was Jackson's hobby.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and effectively caught the couple's attention. "How was school?" He smirked when Jaebeom rolled his eyes as Youngjae took a step away from him and walked back to the sofa.

"Things are getting more complicated," Youngjae whined. "We're getting more field studies and we're mostly stuck with research."

"Must be tough, huh?" Jinyoung said and leaned on the couch arm rest.

"Not really," Youngjae shook his head. Jinyoung frowned when he saw the younger's smile drop and he turned to Jaebeom. "Which reminds me..."

The young CEO paused when he heard Youngjae's tone. "What is it?" 

"Next week, we're going to Gwangju for child counselling," Youngjae slowly dropped on the couch and leaned his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. The elder unconsciously draped his arm on the younger's shoulder and began to pat him. "The trip will be seven days long." 

Jinyoung's brow raised when he noticed Jaebeom stiffen before relaxing again. "Is that so?" 

Jinyoung noticed Youngjae flinch and he can see the pout on the younger's lips. In his head, he thought he might've upset Jaebeom hence the curt answer. Well, in Jinyoung's case, he knew the elder is just sulking cause he'll be alone for a week. 

"When exactly will you be leaving?" Jaebeom asked again, feigning nonchalance to hid is apprehension.

"Next Friday," Youngjae answered sullenly.

Jaebeom sighed in relief and he continued to work with a small smile on his face. "Oh?" 

Jinyoung snorted. Jaebeom is just so whipped, he wondered why Youngjae never noticed that. This ball of sunshine had Jaebeom wrapped around his fingers and he's not even aware of it. Their little bubble of comfort was interrupted when Jaebeom's intercom buzz and the sickeningly sweet voice of his secretary rang through.

"Mr. Im, may I come in?" She asked.

Jaebeom didn't bother answer and simply unlocked the door, allowing her entrance. Youngjae simply smiled at her and cuddled back with Jinyoung, completely ignoring the split scowl she was able to display when she caught sight of him being all over elder. Okay, so might've been teasing her, but don't say he didn't deserve a little entertainment after she ruined his mood a while ago.

"Mr. Im, you have board meeting in thirty minutes. Shall I get the conference room ready?" 

"Please do," Jaebeom opened his drawer and pulled a stack of papers out. "Here. By the time I get there, I want everything in place. If there's as much as a second late, end everything." 

"Right away, sir," she swallowed thickly and accepted the sheets with shaky hands. 

Youngjae buried his face on Jinyoung's shoulder, effectively hiding his smirk and pissing her off at the same time. The secretary fast walked her way to the door, pausing when she reached for the entrance and taking a few steps back until she was in front of Youngjae but her eyes were directed at Jinyoung.

"My apologies, Mr. Park. Have a pleasant afternoon," she bowed and continued on her way.

Youngjae let out a loud laugh as soon as the door closed. Jinyoung laughed silently, one hand covering his mouth. It was mean and petty, but Youngjae didn't really do anything to pull that kind of reaction from her. Okay, so he might've provoked her but she was being unprofessional since the say they met. 

"Sorry, you'll be alone for a while," Jaebeom muttered, his brows etching with worry as he and Jinyoung fixed themselves.

Youngjae chuckled and shook his head. He took Jaebeom's suit coat and held it out for the elder, letting Jaebeom slip his arms in and pull the cloth properly. "It's fine, I can do some reading while you're at your meeting." Youngjae assured and flattened Jaebeom's coat with his palms before closing the buttons. 

"Thank you," Jaebeom replied and squeezed Youngjae's hand that was still on his chest.

"Jaebeom, time to go," Jinyoung chortled and tugged Jaebeom's arm. "You'll only be gone for a few hours. You act as if you'll be separated for years."

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and gave one last peck on Youngjae's cheek before following Jinyoung out. The sound of the door locking beeped once and then silence took over. Youngjae shook his head and made his way to Jaebeom's personal space, sliding the door close and settling himself on the couch. 

It was only 4:48 in the afternoon yet Youngjae suddenly felt sleepy. Was it because of his physical education class or the fact his sleep was disrupted last night? Either way, he had no plans of succumbing to his slumber. He knew he'd end up staying late tonight if he were to sleep now, so he forced himself to get up and skim through Jaebeom's massive bookshelf. 

He pulled out a thick, hard bound book and sat back down to the couch. He had some time, he might as well study for next week. Youngjae couldn't be anymore grateful to Jaebeom for making room for his textbooks. He knew just how much reading means to his husband and he tends to hoard all of his books. However, not even half an hour past and Youngjae already dismissed his study in favor of playing digital tennis. 

"I'm bored," Youngjae whined childishly after one hour of playing. "How much longer?" 

It was nearing six in the evening and yet no news still. Youngjae is not usually this needy but he came here to spend some time with Jinyoung but not only he was busy, Jaebeom was too. Youngjae contemplated if he should head home first since he got a feeling he'll be sent early. However, he also didn't want to leave without a proper goodbye. Not only will it upset both the elder, but it might worry them too. 

"Oh, I forgot. I still have to go to the bookstore..." Youngjae reminded himself when he noticed his materials sprawled out on the coffee table. 

He checked his watch and estimated the time Jaebeom will probably come back. "I'll be back before seven," he said and stood up.

Getting out of the building was easy, but getting back in would be the problem. Even though he thought of this, that didn't stop him from doing his intentions. He was basically ignored as he strolled through the lobby and out to the busy, night street. 

The bookstore he spoke of was just three stores in front of the company building. Youngjae beamed when he caught sight of the shop's sign; _Magic Shop_. The structure has an antique vibe on it, wooden doors, tiled windows, hanging plants displayed on the brick walls, and black steel lamps decoration both sides of the entrance. Above, was the store's unique logo similar to that of double doors with curvy vines and flowers adoring the space surrounding it. 

Youngjae twisted the knob open and the little bell chimed to indicate his entrance. He was immediately showered by soft yellow and orange glow of lights, and the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pastries permeated in the air.

"Oh, hey Youngjae," Youngjae turned and immediately smiled at the familiar a face.

"Good evening, Namjoon," he greeted.

Jaebeom sat at the head of the table, eyes bored and uninterested. At the podium, a man was presenting his new proposed idea of expanding Jaebeom's brand in other Western countries. Frankly, it would've been a good proposal but Jaebeom wasn't the least bit interested. He knew exactly the underlying motive behind the idea. A new branch means budget, mass employment and of course, a vacant position for manager. These people are basically hinting a promotion. 

Jaebeom's eyes narrowed and he glared at the hand pinching his hip. "Stop brooding and pay attention," Jinyoung scolded yet he was smiling. 

The young CEO tapped his hand away and rest his chin on his upright hand. "This is a waste of my time," Jaebeom grumbled petulantly.

Jinyoung sighed heavily, as if he was keeping his own annoyance. Fortunately, the first two chairs of both sides of the table were vacant so Jinyoung was the only one who heard Jaebeom's whining. Well, with the exception of Jaebeom's secretary who was taking the meeting's minutes

"You are being childish," Jinyoung grunted lowly. "Youngjae is fine on his own."

Jinyoung noticed how the elder stiffened and a half-assed glare was thrown his way. Jinyoung couldn't help but smirk in amusement at Jaebeom's bratty attitude. It was cute; however, Jaebeom was being unprofessional and unfair to his employees. Sure, they have some agenda at hand but every business has that. 

The least he could do was pay attention. Better yet, he could just end the meeting and run back to Youngjae, so he'd stop this attitude of his. Jaebeom usually sticks to business is business, but now he's being a living contradiction of himself. Jinyoung won't point out that it was because of the young man lodging back in the office because this kind of act is Jaebeom's choice albeit unconsciously. 

The department Head of Marketing scoffed. "Starting a new branch can also mean launching a new product. What do you have in mind?" 

"The Production Team is currently plotting some designs and prototypes." the man bragged smugly. "We have some good ideas at our hands."

"The Research and Development Team is also working on lists of possible distributors and models for advertisements," the lady said. All of a sudden, the room felt cold and eerie as she warily glanced at the silent CEO. "All we need is your approval, sir."

Honestly, Jinyoung wasn't impressed. Even just by a fracture, he can understand why Jaebeom wanted out. If the idea is good, then they'll plan the layout, gather stakeholders for investments, and then do some hiring to complete the job. Jaebeom is a smart business man. He'll stop anything and everything that doesn't benefit him. 

And he does it brutally too.

"How about before you spout nonsense of starting a new branch, you propose plans that will increase the stocks in Asia, first." Jaebeom said. 

Secretary Song handed him a stack of papers and immediately snapped her hands behind her back, standing stiffly beside the CEO. Jinyoung could only press his lips and harden his gaze. 

"Last month's sales had been stagnant in both Korea and Thailand." The sound of pages sharply cut through the air, each passing rustle caused their rate rare to spike. "Demands for re-stocking was ignored, too." The room was filled with heavy tension when Jaebeom clicked his tongue. "The profit in the Food and Process division decreased by 10%. Care to tell me how this happened?"

Jinyoung's brows twitched and a frown made its way to his lips. "That's too high," he muttered. 

"Indeed," Jaebeom nodded. 

Actually, it wasn't. Jinyoung knew Jaebeom could care less about the money. This is just a show to exercise discipline and proper work ethics in the office. Jaebeom is one of the youngest CEO's in Korea, possibly in the entire globe. He's been CEO for 6 years now and he's only 26. Once he shows any sign of incompetence, many people would take advantage of that. Jaebeom worked hard to carry the company to where it is now, he won't ever allow anyone to take it from him. 

"Do you think that proposing a new opening will remedy the situation and take my attention away from it?" He spat and glared at each one of them. 

"Mr. Im--"

"I don't want to hear excuses." Despite his calm interruption, it was apparent that his patience was running thin and anymore push, they'll find themselves stuck in a wolf's jaw.

"Settle this matter right away," Jinyoung stated firmly, leaving no room for any more arguments. He glanced towards the elder and found his chin protruding, a habit that shows whenever he's losing his temper.

"Dismissed." Jaebeom ordered. 

Jaebeom was the first to exit. Employees who passed by stepped aside and bowed their head in respect, feeling his displeasure seeping through their skin. As soon as they were behind closed doors, Jinyoung immediately held the elder's arm to placate his anger. The last thing they needed is for Youngjae to get caught up in the matter. Even without being told, both of them were aware that Youngjae still tiptoed around his husband. 

Speaking of which...

"Youngjae?" Jaebeom called out when he noticed the silence of the room. He tried again, but louder. "Youngjae?" 

"He must've went to the bathroom," Jinyoung dismissed.

Half an hour passed and Youngjae was still nowhere to be found. Jaebeom's propitiated mood came rising back, making him spout profanities he would never say even in front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung sighed to calm himself down as well. He watched as Jaebeom pulled out his phone and aggressively tapped on the screen. The sound of whispered rings doubled the mini anxiety he was already harboring. The call dragged out longer than it was supposed to, gradually increasing the agitation bubbling in Jinyoung's belly. 

When it finally went through, Jinyoung sighed in relief only to wince back and frown at the elder's cold tone.

"Where are you?" Jaebeom growled.

_"I just got out of Magic Shop. Sorry I didn't tell you I was going out. I figured I'd be back before your meeting ended."_

Jaebeom huffed gruffly and gritted his teeth. Even through the haze of emotions, he could tell that he frightened his husband. Apparently, Jinyoung could tell as well since he warily took the phone and stared at Jaebeom both in irritation and caution. He kept his strict gaze at the elder as he talked on the phone on loud speaker.

"It's fine. He's not mad at you or anything. We were just confuse why you weren't in his room." _And he's also in a sour mood, though he shouldn't have taken it out on you_ , he thought bitterly.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Youngjae muttered in guilt. 

"Don't worry about it," Jaebeom sighed, rolling his head and squeezing the back of his neck to ease the tension all over his body. "I overreacted, I'm sorry."

_"I'll be on my way."_

"Okay." 

As soon as the call dropped, Jinyoung reeled to stare at the young CEO, watching patiently as he tussled his hair messily and yanked his tie off. 

"What?" Jaebeom snarled and roughly took his coat, harshly throwing it on his desk chair.

"Calm down," Jinyoung said. "Youngjae is not far from here. If you continue to lash out like this, you two will have trouble at home later."

"I'm trying, okay?!" Jaebeom groaned. "I wasn't even this angry a while ago." He dropped on the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, feeling his own indignation rising as well. However, he tried to behave himself unlike that idiot growling at the floor like a dumb dog. Youngjae may not be a push over but he has his limits. When he's with Jaebeom, he becomes timid and withdrawn. Worst of all, he keeps it to himself and silently bear the fear that Jaebeom might snap at him anytime although the elder would never dare even if you were to hand him a gun.

"I know you're just worried something might've happened to him-- and don't give me that look because I know you are," Jinyoung scowled sassily when Jaebeom was about to retort. "Don't scare him off. You know that we will still have dinner and I don't want him scooting away from you and you whining to me about it tomorrow."

"I'm married to probably most innocent person I've ever met in my life, how do you expect me to deal with him suddenly missing?" Jaebeom quirked an eyebrow. 

"He's just across the street! Why are acting like he's suddenly kidnapped by thugs!" 

Jaebeom opened his mouth to argue back when the door opened, and the sight of Youngjae and his scowling secretary came into view. Jaebeom dismissed the latter and stood up to meet his skittish husband. Youngjae was immediately in his arms and the younger muttered another apology to his ear, one he brushed off and apologized for snapping. Jinyoung watched in amusement how Jaebeom's sour mood disappeared like a smoke, whispering little apologies for being unreasonable and ill-tempered. 

Honestly, he's smitten towards the boy yet his dishonest attitude is just a huge pain in the neck. Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. He really shouldn't have been worried from the start since Youngjae's presence is enough to make Jaebeom behave and act like a decent person for once. Maybe he should bring him to one of their meetings next time so someone'll keep Jaebeom's temper in check. Though, that may seem like a bad idea since he'll have to deal with a distracted CEO instead. 

Although the sight of the married couple being soft for each other is satisfying, it's not enough to fill his stomach. He's hungry and currently not in the mood to watch live K-drama, especially if one of the main actors is his dumb best friend. This is probably one of the few times he wished Jackson was with them. Surely that loud, epitome of energy can deal with this better than he can. 

"Can we go now? I want to have barbecue," Jinyoung whined when they still didn't let up. 

Jaebeom glared over his shoulder and Jinyoung retaliated by sticking his tongue out. Serves him right for making him deal with his ass. 

Youngjae chuckled and rest his head on Jaebeom's shoulder. "We having dinner together? Let's go now, then!" 

"Okay," Jaebeom sighed and begrudgingly pulled away, scowling at his smug best friend. "Where do you want to eat?" 

"Anywhere is fine," Youngjae beamed and began to gather his things, Jinyoung following in tow.

"Do you have an exam tomorrow or something?" Jinyoung asked when he piled the work sheets together.

Youngjae smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "No, I'm just reviewing for next week's trip--"

And there goes Jaebeom's flowery mood. Jinyoung can tell that next week was going to be fun and entertaining.

Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I'm bored. Quarantine sucks once it gets overdue


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Jinyoung thought, the week was hellish. 

Terribly hellish, for him and Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom was not only moody and unreasonable, he also reverted back to his old habits of overworking himself. Today is day three of 'No Youngjae Week' and Jinyoung wasn't even sure if Jaebeom went home last night, or the night before, or the night since Youngjae left for his trip. He was sure Jaebeom sleeps in his office now and just used whatever spare clothes he had because right now, he's only wearing a plain white button shirt, his only pair of black jeans and a pair of Nike slippers. His usually kept hair is now lying flat on his forehead. This has been the most informal Jaebeom presented himself in the office.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Hmm," Jaebeom hummed.

Jinyoung can bet he didn't even hear the question. Not only that, Jaebeom's secretary seems to be in a good mood despite Jaebeom's petty tantrums. She also seems to follow Jaebeom's example of fashion since her skirt appears to be shorter than required, and was the slit supposed to be that high? At the front? Since when was fishnets and chokers allowed? Her blouse looks like it's about to explode with how tight it was around her chest area. How was she even allowed to enter the building in those scraps of fabric?

"Here's your coffee, Mr. Park," Secretary Song chirped and slowly bent down to settle his cup on the table. Jinyoung wondered if she's sore with how slowly she seems to go down and how low her body bent forward. Is her clothing restricting her movements?

"Secretary Song," Jinyoung called.

"Yes sir?" She batted her lashes and stood straight, hands in front of her and feet together.

"Have you been gaining weight?" Jinyoung suddenly dropped.

She blinked. "What?" 

"It seems like your clothes doesn't fit you anymore," Jinyoung stated and slowly took a sip of his coffee, staring at her from the rim of his cup.

"Uh, no sir. It's not like that," she answered, her facade slowly faltering at his scrutinizing gaze.

"Then did you purposely dress yourself like this? In work?" 

"Sir, I-"

"Secretary Song, I'm not judging your choice of clothes but need I remind you that we have a policy in regards of dress codes in the office," Jinyoung lowered his cup and crossed his legs. "You may be Jaebeom's secretary but it does not excuse you. Dress properly according to what is allowed. Am I clear?

She looked down in shame and bowed her head. "My apologies, Mr. Park. It's won't happen again."

"It better not," Jinyoung said in a clip tone. She bowed once again and made a move to leave when Jinyoung stopped her. "Secretary Song, I hope I'm not reading this wrong but let me remind you that Jaebeom is a married man. If you're acting out of your expected performance, I'm asking you to stop this now. It's best to keep professional in this office."

Away from Jinyoung's line of vision, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and faced the man again, a sweet smile on her lips. "I apologize if I gave that kind of impression."

"Oh? I'm sorry as well. It seems like I misjudged your actions," Jinyoung sighed, though his bland tone and blank gaze seems to tell another story.

"I'll take my leave now," she beamed.

"Carry on," he dismissed.

Secretary Song spun on her heels and exit the door, unknowingly missing the firm look Jinyoung bore on her back. He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. You'd think just because he was raised to be gentleman he'd be respectful of her actions. However, he simply found her as an eyesore. He always tolerated her flirting with Jaebeom and occasionally, to him. Now, she's just becoming desperate. 

Jinyoung knew how she treated Youngjae and that alone was enough for his patience to handle. If it were up to him, he would have fired her already for being unprofessional and simply rude. He had to admit though, she was skilled and her patience towards Jaebeom's attitude was commendable. 

Now...

"Jaebeom, let's eat together," Jinyoung said as he entered Jaebeom's office. 

"Okay," he automatically replied however, he didn't even bother looking up let alone stand. 

"Jaebeom, I borrowed your credit card and bought a car for my sister."

"I see..."

"She said thank you."

"You're welcome..."

Jinyoung's eyes fluttered close and he pressed his lips together. He inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly, blowing out the breath he was holding. In his head, he repeatedly told himself to calm down and be patient. Jaebeom was just being a spoiled brat because Youngjae always indulged his petty pleas.

"Jaebeom."

"What?" 

"Youngjae called me."

In a split second, his mouth began shooting questions after questions, eyes wide and dilated. 

"Youngjae called you? What did he say? How is he doing? Is he eating properly? Does he sleep well-- wait," he paused and suddenly _sneered_. "Why did he call you when he didn't even call me?" 

"That's because he didn't call," Jinyoung deadpanned. 

"Jinyoung, I don't have time for this!" Jaebeom exclaimed and slammed his hand on the table.

_Deep breaths. In and out. Patience_

"You don't have time for anything, Jaebeom," he sighed in resignation. His gaze softened towards the elder and his tone becoming gentle. "Are you even taking care of yourself these past few days?" 

"I'm doing fine. Do your job, Jinyoung," Jaebeom hissed, his eyes glaring under the curtain of his dark fringes. 

"Jaebeom, you didn't hear anything from me when you refused lunch the other day. I didn't say anything from all the sleepless nights you went through," Jinyoung's lips pressed. "I didn't pester you every time you told me you were fine." 

_Silence_

"You've been doing well since Youngjae came around but now that he's not here, you're going back to your bad habits," Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I'm nagging now because I saw you get better and I don't want to see you invest yourself in nothing but work. _Again_." 

He had witnessed the change in Jaebeom ever since he got married. He became excited to go home early. He always looked forward to meals just so he can share his time with Youngjae. He now demands a day off so he could take Youngjae out on a date. The things he wasn’t able to do, now he shares those moments with his husband and Jaebeom looked happy. To Jinyoung, it felt like he was able to enjoy the youth that was robbed from him because of his responsibilities. 

"I know you don't want to go back to your house since no one is waiting for you there. I know you don't want to feel alone again," Jinyoung took long strides as he made his way in front of Jaebeom's desk. "Please don't make Youngjae worry when he gets back." 

Jinyoung loves Youngjae. Yes, he’s very fond of the kid but more than that, he respects him just as much as he respects Jaebeom. Youngjae was able to do all the things he failed to accomplish for his best friend. And at a short amount of time too.

Jinyoung had been friends with Jaebeom even before they were born and yet there were still things he didn’t know about the man. But, Youngjae, it only took six months and another side of Jaebeom just bloomed. He should’ve been envious but he felt reverence instead. He was glad he met Youngjae.

Silence fell upon them as Jinyoung ended his sermon with a berating look on his face. Yes, he was irked by Jaebeom's behavior but above that, he was worried. He knew how stubborn Jaebeom was and he was aware of his impulsive tendencies to distract himself from everything else that might affect his focus. If this continues on, it might affect his judgement and that's not something Jinyoung was looking forward to. Worry began to etch in his mind when Jaebeom remained mute, doubling when he clicked his tongue.

"Where do you want to eat?" He grumbled.

Jinyoung kept himself from smiling at those words. He watched in anticipation when the elder closed his laptop and stood up, pocketing his phone and wallet, and pushed his hair back. Jinyoung's secret smile was replaced by an amused snort and he smirked devilishly.

"What?" Jaebeom scowled. "Hurry up. A while ago you were pestering me to eat with you. What are you doing standing there?" He spun on his heel and made his way towards the door.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Idiot' behind Jaebeom. The sight of the young CEO's ears and neck burn red will forever be engraved in memory. Jaebeom is a damn tsundere, an annoying one, but it’s endearing nonetheless. 

That night, Jaebeom decided to go back to his house. He remained seated inside his car for a few minutes before mustering the courage to open the door and walk to his doorstep. When he crossed the threshold, it felt cold and hollow. The corridor was void of light and sound; the complete opposite of how it is when Youngjae is around. 

Jaebeom took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, staring longingly at the vacant table. Youngjae would always leave a plate of something for him whenever he comes home late. He'd always greet Jaebeom in his rumpled pyjamas and messy hair, half-asleep and barely coherent. Honestly, it was cute. 

Jaebeom head upstairs, pausing in front of Youngjae's bedroom door. He sighed and made a move to twist the knob when he froze. With a sigh, he dropped his hand back down and proceeded to his own room. After a fresh shower, he sat at the edge of his bed, a phone on one hand, the other drying his hair. Jaebeom remained motionless in the darkness of his own room. He oddly felt... small.

Everything around him seemed spacious, lifeless even. Shrouded in darkness and remained untouched for the past few days. Their house was by no means, small. It was indeed big for two people but they don't live in a mansion despite Jaebeom's wealth. Youngjae wanted a simple home, so Jaebeom gave him a simple home. But without his young husband around, it felt too unnecessarily big. 

With a grunt, Jaebeom sprang on his feet and stormed out of his room. He yanked Youngjae's room open and stopped by the door, his tired eyes scanning every corner his vision caught. With reluctance, he crossed pass the door. He stood in the middle of the room until he decided to settle on the bed. Immediately, the upsetting feeling resting in the pit of his stomach, dissipates. 

He laid down the mattress and opened his phone, the screen resolution being his only light. Jaebeom's thumb hovered over Youngjae's number and after an ample time of hesitation, he pressed and anxiously waited. 

_"Hey, Bummie."_ Youngjae's half-lidded eyes appeared on his screen, his sleepy voice echoing in the silence of his own room.

Jaebeom chuckled at the cute display of his husband on the verge of succumbing to sleep. "Hey, Jae." It was times like this Jaebeom can relish the adorable affection of his husband, calling him with the nickname he also gave. "Did I wake you up?"

 _"Hmm... not really,"_ he muttered. Rustling of fabric could be heard and not a second later, a blanket rose up until his chin. _"I was about to sleep though."_

"Should I let you sleep then?" Even if it was disappointing how short their interaction was, Youngjae's well-being is and will always be his priority. 

_"Not yet, you just called,"_ Youngjae protested weakly. His attempt caused giggles to erupt from Jaebeom's lips. _"How-- aawwh,"_ he yawned widely, making Jaebeom follow as well. _"How have you been?"_

"Alright," he shrugged. "Jinyoung wouldn't stop nagging at me."

 _"Aw, that's good then,"_ Youngjae muttered drowsily.

"How is that good? Jae, he's being mean to me," he pouted. 

_"Jinyoung nags at you when you're doing something wrong,"_ Youngjae reasoned, finally opening his eyes to stare back at Jaebeom. God, he looked beautiful. _"I asked him to look after you. I can't let my husband die on me while I'm away,"_ he laughed and snuggled in his pillow further. 

Jaebeom felt a tingling sensation buzz in his belly. _My husband,_ Youngjae rarely ever refers to him like that. He felt giddy, proud and most of all, ecstatic. Jaebeom can hear it; hear the _ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump_ rhythm of his heartbeat gradually increasing in speed until it became so suffocating yet pleasant. The things only Choi Youngjae can do.

 _"I hope you're not being mean to Jinyoung,"_ Youngjae pouted.

Jaebeom can feel childish petulance bubble in him as well. "He's the one being mean to me!" He whined.

 _"It's because he cares,"_ Youngjae huffed.

Jaebeom hummed and turned his body to the opposite side. "Why does it seem like you love him more than me?”

 _"Hm, you're right. I love Jinyoung more,"_ Youngjae laughed and stuck his tongue out. 

Jaebeom's nose scrunched up and his lips pursed. "Okay, then. A beggar takes what he's given. At least you love me," Jaebeom cooed.

Suddenly, Youngjae fell into silence and Jaebeom would've thought he fell asleep if it wasn't for his wide eyes and gaping mouth. Realization hits him, the weight of his own words finally coming back down to his senses. Even in the dimness of their room, Jaebeom can see his ears burning red. 

_"J-Jaebeom... I'm getting sleepy... uhh... I--"_ Youngjae stammered. 

"Yeah. Go to sleep, it's getting late," Jaebeom averted his eyes and clenched the sheets under his hand. "Take care."

 _"Uhm, okay. You too,"_ Youngjae cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times. _"Good night!"_ He hastily bid before the screen went dark and Jaebeom was left in his own thoughts. 

Jaebeom remained mute as he dropped his phone on the bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. He never did sort out his feelings towards the younger. After all, they abruptly got married and somewhere along the way, they got to know each other and was able settle into a comfortable setting. Sure, Jaebeom adored him and he couldn't deny he enjoyed showering Youngjae with affection and vice versa. However, where does that leave them? He was only teasing, but somewhere deep down, he couldn't deny the happiness he felt whenever he's with the younger.

Did he love Youngjae? Better yet, does Youngjae love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes! To be honest though, I didn't expect the drama when I was writing. This was just supposed to be a chapter of Jaebum sulking but I guess one thing lead to another. I enjoyed it tho. Did you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ars x Coco collab  
> DJ Youngjae  
> Aura  
> Mnet Thumbnail  
> Music Core Thumbnail  
> 2020 is Youngjae's year, as Yugyeom predicted 😌😌

Youngjae wearily sighed as he closed the door behind him and set his shoes on the rack. He groaned in pain and rubbed his neck tiredly. When he opened his eyes, he was very much surprise to see his husband's head sticking out on the kitchen door. His husband that was supposed to be at work, signing papers and receiving calls. His husband who comes home late at night; tired and hungry. His husband who is not supposed to be home in his boxers and loose wife sleeveless shirt with his face stuffed with pizza, and looking like he just woke up at five in the afternoon.

"Oh, you're back earlier than I expected," he said, muffled by the bread in his mouth.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Youngjae asked instead and accepted the hug Jaebeom gestured, cringing in mild disgust when his cheek got kissed by greasy lips. 

"You were arriving today. I wanted to welcome you so I took the day off," Jaebeom shrugged. "I'm actually preparing for a movie right now, do you want to join me?" 

Youngjae made a sound of consideration. "That depends, what kind of movie?" The last time he agreed to this without asking, he got scared out of his wits and developed trust issues in regards of Jaebeom's movie choice. 

As if sensing his hesitation, Jaebeom chuckled and nosed Youngjae's temple affectionately. "It's Coco. I found one with Korean subtitles."

Youngjae pouted skeptically and perched his chin on Jaebeom's shoulder. "Is it good?" 

"From what I've been told, yes." Jaebeom slipped his arms around Youngjae's waist and pressed another kiss on his young husband's cheek. It was such a familiar warm feeling that he grew so accustomed to.

"Hmm, okay." Youngjae agreed and broke away from Jaebeom's grasps. He looked away when the elder flashed him his eager grin, one where his eyes almost disappears and his white teeth comes to view. 

Youngjae made his way upstairs to freshen up and re-arrange his luggage while Jaebeom sets up the TV and snacks. Honestly, Youngjae was tired and exhausted from the trip, and all he wanted to do was land face first on his bed and sleep until Monday. But, he also wanted to indulge the elder. After all, he even took the day off. And well, it's not like he didn't want to. House dates with Jaebeom were always sweet and fun. It's not something Youngjae was willing to miss. 

When he got downstairs, the TV was already set, and two boxes of pizza and several cans of cola was on the coffee table. Jaebeom was just sliding the backyard door open to allow the evening breeze to flow inside the house. They both settled at the sofa comfortably, Youngjae's head on Jaebeom's shoulder while the elder leaned on the armrest. Thirty minutes on the movie and they were basically cuddling. Jaebeom was fully lying down while Youngjae's head rests on his chest, his husband's arms settling at the small of his back loosely. 

"Do you think it's real?" Youngjae muttered, the orange glow of the petals from the screen reflecting in his dark eyes.

"What is?" Jaebeom whispered, voice just a tad bit rough and low.

"The after life?" 

Jaebeom didn't answer but Youngjae felt him kiss the crown of his head. He closed his eyes as he felt them burn. He nuzzled on his husband's chest and felt the arms around his waist tightened. They fell to another streak of silence afterwards as the movie continued on. Youngjae tried his best not to let his emotions get the best of him. It was not the right time and he had promised himself to never cry about it anymore. 

Youngjae pushed it at the back of his mind and invested himself in the movie more. Jaebeom wanted him to relax, so he will. His mood finally lightened as more musical scenes were played and he even hummed along the chords of the guitar repeatedly. Occasionally, Jaebeom's chest rumbled when he laugh and that made Youngjae smile too. 

Things were going fine until...

"No! No! No! You said this is a good movie!" Youngjae whined and repeatedly slapped his husband's chest when an unexpected twist was revealed. 

"I didn't know too!" Jaebeom argued and tried to keep Youngjae's wrist in his grip which proved to be a challenge since he was still lying down and well, Youngjae is not exactly weak. "I'm just as surprised as you!"

"How could you do this to me?! I'm not watching another movie with you again!" 

"That's what you said when we watched Train to Busan," Jaebeom teased.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" Youngjae yelled and punched the breath out of Jaebeom before pouting back on his chest. "I hate you."

Youngjae pouted even more and huffed when all Jaebeom did was laugh at him, then he felt his hair getting ruffled. He swatted his husband's hand and slapped his chest as one last warning. He grabbed a slice of pizza and began stuffing his mouth, not caring if got Jaebeom's clothes wiped with grease and sauce. Jaebeom didn't mind as well, opting to pacify his upset husband instead.

"Feed me?" Jaebeom asked, his mouth open and his eyes begging like a pup.

"No," Youngjae rejected. 

"Please?"

Youngjae cutely glared at him before reaching for another slice. In a typical situation, it would've been cute and sweet, but Youngjae was still upset so he shoved the entire slice in Jaebeom's mouth. He didn't have to worry though, he had a big mouth, literally and figuratively. Jaebeom was caught off guard but he managed to chew as carefully as he could, squeezing Youngjae's hip threateningly. Youngjae stuck his tongue out playfully but he offered a cola nonetheless. 

"Serves you right," he mocked only to gasp when Jaebeom slapped his butt. Scandalized, Youngjae hit his chest again and turned his attention back to the TV. 

It was nearly eight in the evening when the movie finally ended. The breeze became chilly winds, the room got dimmer, and every noise seemed to have gotten louder. Youngjae got a little sensitive at the end of the movie. Something about just hit a nerve in him that made him sympathized with the characters. He can somewhat understand Miguel's love for music as well as his need to rebel against the beliefs of his family. It reminded him too much of his childhood but apart from that, it's the love of the family that he finds the most ardent. 

"How was it?" Jaebeom whispered, carding his fingers through Youngjae's soft hair.

"At least the ending was good. I'll forgive you this time," he retorted petulantly. 

"That's good to hear," Jaebeom chuckled and once again, kissed the top of Youngjae's head.

Comfortable silence washed over them as they shared gentle breaths. The gentle blow of the wind and the soft instrumentals of the credits almost lulled them to sleep, failing to even hear the sound of beeping coming from their door. They both blinked in surprise when the lights suddenly clicked open and the sound of rushing footsteps were heard. Jaebeom just barely managed to throw Youngjae off of him when a body suddenly smashed the breath out of him.

"Puppy pile!" 

Jaebeom grunted in pain, his eyes coming down to glare at the pair of big eyes and innocent smile directed his way. "Jackson, get off me!"

Jackson only laughed. "Wang gae!"

"Park gae!" And then another weight was dropped on them, Jaebeom taking most of the blow. Jackson's shrilling laughter rang in inside the now bright and loud living room. 

"Youngjae, come on. Join in!" Jinyoung beckoned on top of Jackson.

Unable to resist himself, Youngjae scrambled on his feet and made a dash towards the sofa. "No no no no-- Youngja--urgh!" Jaebeom groaned when his husband was added on the pile. 

"Mark, incoming!!!" 

A chorus of painful noises echoed in the room as the last body came crashing down on the pile, resulting for the stack to topple over and dumping their bodies on the carpeted floor, except Jaebeom who was trying to stop himself from passing out or lashing out. Either of the two is not fine, though. They laughed cheerily as they saw Jaebeom fighting life or death but the glare in his eyes told them that once he wins the battle, they better start running. 

Youngjae giddily crawled towards his wheezing husband and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be mad at me?" He appealed and rest his head on Jaebeom's beating heart.

"Nice try but that won't work," Jaebeom grunted with a hint of smirk on his lips.

The new three occupants of the room watched the two banter lowly, Youngjae showing petty pouts and begging eyes but Jaebeom's scowl and sneers remained. Though, it doesn't totally take a genius to notice that Jaebeom was merely teasing his husband. Jackson began to squeal enthusiastically and repeatedly slapped Jinyoung's shoulder, earning himself a deadpan look. 

"So, we don't exist anymore?" Mark questioned flatly. 

"That seems like it," Jinyoung agreed. 

"Jaejae! Don't ignore me," Jackson whined and opened his arms wide. "Come on, give your cousin a hug!" Of course, instead of a hug, he got slapped on the chest by his _favorite_ cousin. "Why?!"

"You nearly crushed his ribs," Youngjae reprimanded, hitting Jackson's shoulder this time. 

"Ah, show me some love too," Jackson said in a high-pitched girly voice, showing his Squirtle smile and crescent eyes, playfully nudging Youngjae's chest with his half-clenched fists. 

Youngjae laughed mockingly but opened his arms nonetheless. In a matter of seconds, Jackson latched around his body, hard, so hard his back hit the floor and Youngjae groaned. Jackson apologized immediately and pulled Youngjae up, fussing over his head. Youngjae clutched his head in pain but he tried to brush Jackson off. He leaned his back on the sofa, laughing alongside his fretting cousin. 

However, he froze when he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. It felt so soothing and warm, familiar even. It was the kind of gentleness he would receive after a long day; familiar strokes lulling him to a peaceful sleep and giving him a sense of security. Heat rose to his cheeks when he recognized the touch, peering at the corner of his eyes and sees Jaebeom eyeing him with so much adoration and affection. 

Youngjae just realized how long seven days were. He slept in a room together with three other students, in an unfamiliar place and unfamiliar people. He had wondered why he kept having sleepless nights since then, paranoid of how Jaebeom was doing when in reality, he worried sleeping without Jaebeom around. Not knowing if he can sleep peacefully and still wake up in the morning safe. Youngjae liked sharing meals with his classmates but the bustling at the table and the long chatters were strange to him. 

Jaebeom may not be talkative but he always tried to give his full attention to Youngjae as soon as they are together. They would talk with excited energy at one night and then in quiet whispers next when it's time for lights out. Jinyoung always scolds him for spoiling Jaebeom, indulging his little whims and attitude that his husband was becoming too dependent on him. But maybe, just _maybe_ , he is just as dependent on Jaebeom. The thought of Jaebeom growing on him should have been scary, but to Youngjae, it was not unpleasant at all. Maybe foreign and questionable but definitely worth paying attention to. 

Seven days just seemed so long...

"So, I don't exist anymore?" 

Youngjae flinched and snapped out of his stupor. He raised his eyes and was met by displeasure. He laughed sheepishly and shook his head. 

"Of course not, how could you say that?" Youngjae chastised and opened his arms. Mark was quick to accept the hug and even squeezed Youngjae tight. 

"When did you guys arrive?"

Currently, they are all settled at the row of sofa in the living room, Jaebeom and Youngjae lying on one and the other three cramping across them. 

"Just yesterday," Jackson answered. "I heard from Jinyoung you were coming back today so we decided to visit."

"Did we ruin your date time?" Jinyoung mused suggestively and even wiggled his eyebrows, Jackson style. 

Jaebeom scowled. "What do you think?"

Jackson thickly swallowed the pizza in his mouth and pursed his lips. "Come on, you have Youngjae with you all the time while I work my butt off to earn you money. Don't hog him!" 

Jaebeom narrowed his eyes and growled. "Do you want to get fired then?"

"I'm sorry," Jackson immediately replied and clasped his hands together.

"How about you, Mark?" Youngjae turned to the blonde man busy stuffing his face with pizza and a can of cola on the other hand. 

"I came with..." Mark swallowed and took a big gulp of the cola. "Jackson yesterday night. If I had known that Jaebeom got lazy and decided not to work, I should've stayed in China longer." 

"I'm sorry," Jaebeom said weakly and bowed. Jackson reeled to Jinyoung, offended by Jaebeom's duality. Mark kept on tapping his shoulder and insisted the he's older, laughing at Jackson's ranting. 

"It's late, you know," Youngjae said. "You should've just waited for tomorrow."

"Jinyoung said we should bother your date for making him put up with Jaebeom’s attitude the whole week you were gone," Mark bluntly exposed, looking at Jaebeom innocently. 

In a second, Jaebeom was on feet and taking heavy steps towards Jinyoung. He took Jinyoung's raised hands and draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. "And you listened?" Jaebeom growled, ignoring Jinyoung's half-hearted apologies. 

"It's you, why not?" Mark shrugged. Jackson though, took the chance to pounce on Youngjae and had to audacity to stick his tongue out towards Jaebeom, drawing it back when the elder glared at him. 

"How'd you know we'd be home anyway?" Youngjae asked and wrapped his arms Jackson's neck, laughing at Jaebeom's sneer. 

"I figured you'd be too tired to go out," Jinyoung explained, laughing hoarsely when Jaebeom tightened the hold around his neck. "Even if you were not home, we intended to wait and surprise you."

"It's actually more like wait and annoy Jaebeom," Jackson whispered on Youngjae's ear, making him laugh. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Youngjae asked when he noticed it was nearly nine.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"No!" Jaebeom protested.

Youngjae let out a howl of laughter and pulled away from Jackson to calm his husband, freeing Jinyoung as well. The three visitors watched as Youngjae whispered soft arguments to rebut Jaebeom's protests, kissing his cheek when he pouted for losing. Jaebeom sighed in defeat and made his way to the kitchen but not before throwing a harsh glare towards his three friends. Beside him, Youngjae gave them a wide grin and peace sign before following his husband to the kitchen. 

The couple moved around the kitchen comfortably. Youngjae put on his playlist as he began to cut the vegetables while Jaebeom worked on the fire. Not sooner, their friends joined them in the kitchen but decided to remain as viewers to the couple's domesticity. Youngjae would occasionally ask them question while Jaebeom kept on refuting them just to be petty for _ruining_ the rest of their evening. They took no offense though. They knew Jaebeom was just putting up a character but he was just as happy as Youngjae. It's been a long time since they got completed even though they’re missing their youngest duo. Jaebeom made a mental note to remind Youngjae to invite Yugyeom and Bambam next time. 

Their dinner table, for the first time in a while, was loud. The conversation circled around and around, and Jaebeom would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy some time with his friends. Although, they should've chosen a better time to barge into their house. The three decided to stay over but not without promising that tonight's energy was enough. Youngjae admitted that he was tired and he wanted to rest so they agreed. 

Since the guest room can only accommodate two, Youngjae decided to offer his room to Jinyoung. They stayed over a couple of times already that there was no need for them to borrow Jaebeom's clothes. They had two or three sets of clothes in the guest room closet anyway. Jaebeom freshened up while Youngjae tiredly laid on the bed, not even blinking when the bed dipped and Jaebeom took his place on his side of the bed. 

"They are so loud," he grumbled and pulled the covers up. 

"You're happy to see them," Youngjae drowsily mumbled. 

Jaebeom remained quiet that Youngjae thought he fell asleep but when he opened his eyes, he found his husband staring at him. It wasn't the kind that seems like he's fighting sleep nor the kind where he seems to be in deep thought. His eyes were gentle, loving almost, but also in wonder. It was the same look they shared on their first video call a few days ago. In fact, this is the exact same setting, the only difference is that they're just a breath away from each other.

Youngjae didn't flinch when Jaebeom's fingers caressed down his cheek, until his thumb hovered over his lips. He didn't draw back when Jaebeom leaned close. He didn't close his eyes, he met Jaebeom's gaze instead. It was silent but it seemed louder, and louder. He didn't miss the way Jaebeom's eyes dropped to his lips before the distance between them became non-existent. Youngjae's eyes fluttered close as he felt soft but chapped lips against his own, pressing firmly but not demanding. 

He briefly wondered what's running in Jaebeom's head right now before the elder's lips began to move, catching him off guard. It was slow and languid, tentative even. When Youngjae made no move to resist, Jaebeom's confidence grew. His hands hesitantly rest on Youngjae's hip, squeezing lightly and drawing him close. Youngjae began responding to the kiss, meeting each turn of Jaebeom's head and pressing their chest together. 

Their breaths began to labor, weak gasps escaping between their lips. Youngjae's breath hitched when Jaebeom climbed over him, their lips moving aggressively against each other, almost bruising. But it felt good, _exhilarating_. Youngjae whimpered when Jaebeom gripped his waist tightly before slipping lower until they rest at the small of his back, lifting him off the bed. When Jaebeom's fingers touched his skin, Youngjae froze. Immediately, Jaebeom pulled away with big eyes and parted lips. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely. 

Youngjae laid there limply, panting and chest heaving. He stared at his husband, his hair sticking to his forehead and a thin sheen of sweat glistening at his exposed collarbones. His eyes were dark and pupils dilated, his lips swollen and shiny with saliva and face flushed. He hovered over Youngjae but he seemed small and vulnerable. The heat of their bodies radiated in the room, oozing a thick line of tension. Jaebeom's hands withdrew from under Youngjae's shirt, exposing his soft and pale stomach. 

"I'm so sorry," he said again and moved away. 

Youngjae swallowed and shook his head. "It's okay..." he let out of breath."Just... don't do it... again." He willed himself to look at Jaebeom's eyes, the elder averting his in shame. "Please don't do it again," he said, firmly this time. 

Jaebeom nodded and made a move to get off the bed when Youngjae caught his hand and pulled him back down. "Where are you going?" 

"I think it's best I sleep in the living room," Jaebeom answered and stood back up again, only to be yanked back down.

"Sleep here," Youngjae reprimanded. 

"Jae--"

"What happened, happened," Youngjae frowned. "Don't go awkward on me when we literally live under the same roof. I don't want that when I wake up in the morning, okay?"

"Youngjae, plea--"

Jaebeom goes quiet when Youngjae's hands cupped his cheeks, groaning in displeasure when his young husband forced their eyes to meet. "I... I like it... it felt... good." He cleared his throat. "But I don't think I'm ready... for _that_. For this. And I know you aren't too."

"I know. I'm sorry," Jaebeom sighed. He gently removed Youngjae's hands off his cheeks and rest them back on his side. "Let's sleep, okay? It's getting late."

Youngjae offered him a reassuring smile, prompting him to return the gesture. They both laid back down on the bed with Jaebeom pulling the covers higher. He reached for the remote on his bedside drawer and increased the air conditioner’s power, relishing the chilling blow of the machine. He laid face to face with his husband, just silently staring at each other's eyes. Youngjae, just now, had the audacity to blush after what just happened. He burrowed deeper into the covers when Jaebeom's airy chuckle flowed in the silent room. 

This isn't the first time they kissed, rather this isn't the first time Jaebeom kissed him. They've shared little pecks before, sometimes out of fondness or sometimes just to tease each other. But it never comes to this point. They have never made out before. This kind of intimacy was foreign to them, a certain line they never dared to cross. He was certain not even Jaebeom knew where the impulse manifested. Youngjae can't exactly just blame his husband. He had every right to reject Jaebeom's advances and he knew the elder would respect that. His actions tonight was a testament for the claim. However, Youngjae allowed him and he admitted he liked it. 

It was mutual. 

Youngjae trusted Jaebeom. He knew his husband would never take advantage of him, not when he had every opportunity to act on it the second they moved together, but he never did. Jaebeom had always been considerate and kind. He was understanding and honest. They would talk about this but not now. Not this early. Bashfully, Youngjae locked his gaze on Jaebeom's and smiled.

"Good night," he whispered.

His heart did a little flutter when Jaebeom smiled back. He closed his eyes and relished the kiss pressed on his forehead. "Good night," Jaebeom muttered softly against his skin and wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist. 

They sleep like that until morning came, feeling each other's breath fanning of their skin. It was warm and comfortable. The sense of security they've been deprived off for a week came seeping back, lulling them in a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, so who's gonna do it?"

"You seem eager, why don't you do the honors?"

"I did not wake up at 7 in the morning to discuss this. I'm going back to bed."

"Jinyoung-no! You started this last night. Might as well continue it this morning!"

"Jackson! I am tired and barely awake! If you want to die early in the morning, then you wake them up!"

"Mark~!"

"He's right, Jinyoung," Mark sighed and leaned against the door. "You're already here, we might as well just wake them up. Plus, I'm hungry and I don't want to cook."

"So you think Jaebeom is just gonna get up and cook breakfast just because you said you're hungry?" Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest and questioned incredulously.

"Nope!" Mark chirped with a pop. "But I think Youngjae will."

"You know better than anyone that Youngjae is much more difficult to drag out of bed... especially in early Saturday--" he glared towards Jackson. "-morning..."

"Can we just barge in there?" Jackson deadpanned.

Mark and Jinyoung shared a look. And what happened next was a blur of yelling and pushing, and then the door was opened, the three of them tumbling down the floor with a crash. The trio clamped their mouths shut and slowly, ever so slowly sneaked a glance over the bed where Jaebeom's back faced them. Jackson swallowed thickly and crawled towards them.

"Aw, look how cute they are, Jinyoungie!" Jackson cooed in a high-pitched voice and slapped Jinyoung's shoulder.

"I'm surprise they didn't wake up from all the fuss we made," Mark muttered and eyed the sleeping couple with a bland stare. Jinyoung snorts.

Jaebeom might've but Jinyoung was completely aware that this is just his body's way of catching up to the sleep he lost. All the stress and bad coping left him sleep deprived. Jinyoung didn't want to disturb them, really. Jaebeom deserved his peace now. Youngjae, though, is still tired from his trip yesterday. Aside the fact it takes a beating for him to wake up in the morning, he would've at least stirred. Jinyoung contemplates.

Youngjae's body is curled within the blanket, his lips just peeking out from the seams of the fabric with Jaebeom's arm serving as his pillow. He looked so small and delicate in Jaebeom’s embrace. Jinyoung eyed them with fond exasperation. The things these two idiots could do to his sanity. Really, Jinyoung believes they deserve this peaceful ambiance after a long week of separation. Hence, he backed off, stood beside Mark, and silently watched Jackson climb on the bed and hover over the sleeping couple.

"Good! Mor! Ning!" Jackson screamed just above Jaebeom's ear. Jinyoung and Mark cringed at the noise.

"Fuck!" Jaebeom exclaimed as he flailed to sit up.

Yeah, they deserve the peace but so does the rude wake up call...

"Jackson!" Jaebeom growled and threw the covers off his body. Jackson only let out a shrill laughter and dropped beside Youngjae, who only frowned at the noise. "Get off him!" Jaebeom hissed.

"No," Jackson mocked and effortlessly moved Youngjae's sleeping form on top of him. "It's comfy in here," he pouted and nuzzled the top of Youngjae's head.

"Jackson," Jaebeom growled through gritted teeth, his glare blazing and chin protruding.

Jackson stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes in an attempt to mock the elder. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, it worked. Jaebeom growled menacingly and tried to wrestle Jackson's arms off his husband, who, by the way, remained unbothered and snoozing. Jackson laughed at Jaebeom's attempt, his face morphing tightly at the elder's strong hold around his wrist. Of course, Jackson was careful that Youngjae remained safe in his arms. Plus, it's not like Jaebeom would purposely disregard his safety. This is just for fun...

Well, as fun as it can be.

Jaebeom growled in frustration. "Let him go and get out before I drag you out myself."

"Jackson, I'm rooting for you," Jinyoung cheered blandly.

Jaebeom was getting fed up already. It was too early for this. It was bad enough they crashed into their movie date last night, and now his friends are disrupting his much needed and well-deserved sleep with his husband. It may sound exaggerated for others, but to Jaebeom, he craved it. Sleeping in the house alone made him anxious of how Youngjae was doing. Just the thought of him sleeping somewhere far Jaebeom couldn’t monitor filled him with worry and distress. It didn’t help that Youngjae is a heavy sleeper.

To his credit though, he did foresee his friends barging in their private time once he and Youngjae are under the same roof again. However, he underestimated their understanding too much. He was hoping it'll happen a few days after their adjustment period, then he would've welcomed them. Now, they're just pushing it.

"Jackson, hurry up. I'm hungry," Mark complained.

"That's it!" Jaebeom grunted and moved to grip Youngjae instead of wrestling with Jackson. He stood on his feet, albeit wobbly, and yanked his husband up.

"Aaaaaahh!!!" Youngjae loudly wailed in protest and turned sharply, causing Jaebeom to stagger and lose his balance. Youngjae fell back on the bed with Jaebeom on top of him. "Let me sleep," Youngjae grumbled and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. And then the next second, he's back to snoring again.

Youngjae pulled Jaebeom closer and swung a leg over his back, resting his chin on Jaebeom's broad shoulders. And Jaebeom doesn't resists. Because yeah, yeah this feels good and better, and perfect. Jaebeom lets himself settle on top of Youngjae limply and inhaled the faint scent of their lavender body wash on his husband's skin. Yeah, this is paradise on Earth. It didn't take long for Jaebeom to feel drowsy again, his eyelids heavy and breath evening out. This is exactly what he needed on a Saturday morning.

Of course, as expected, it didn't last.

"Puppy pile!"

Shitty friends.

"Tell Bambam to buy more meat when they drop by the supermarket!" Youngjae yelled.

"Bam, you heard that right?" Jackson asked over the phone as he and Jinyoung settled the griller next to Youngjae's table.

"Ice Cream too!" Mark yelled over the pool.

"Oh, maybe some mushrooms and vegetables," Youngjae added as he plugged the grill in an extension.

"See if he can find some octopus and cola," Jaebeom grunted as soon as he got out of the house, a beach umbrella on one hand and an electric fan on the other.

Jackson hummed something as an answer and all of a sudden, he lets out a shrilly laugh. "Yugyeom said he'll just buy the entire supermarket."

"Make him," Mark snapped and swam towards the edge of the pool.

"Isn't it too early to soak in the pool? Won't you get sick?" Youngjae frowned when droplets of water splashed towards his way.

"Nah, this is the perfect time to swim," Mark calmly replied and float on his back. "It's summer anyway. It's not that cold."

"Here, let me," Jaebeom muttered in between them as he opened the umbrella and secured it in its stand. Youngjae murmured a sweet 'thank you' and kissed his cheek. A faint shade of pink dusted his own cheeks as he was reminded of their heated kiss last night.

And that didn’t go unnoticed by Mark’s keen eyes.

“Did something happen between you two last night?” Mark asked as he perched his chin at the edge of the pool.

“What? Huh? No! Nothing happened,” Youngjae protested. A moment of silence crossed between them before Youngjae cleared his throat and warily glanced towards the elder. “What makes you say that?”

“Your face says it all,” was Mark’s only answer. Youngjae nibbled on his lips and averted his eyes, his head running all kinds of curses he knew.

Of all people to notice, it had to be this man.

Jaebeom fixed the recliners lined at the poolside and draped his and Youngjae’s towels over the backrest. He sighed through his nose and straightened his back, groaning when an audible pop was heard. His eyes roamed around their backyard, unmindful of the cool breeze brushing his skin. After an hour of fighting off his friends, he and Youngjae finally relented and indulged whatever things they wanted to do. So here they are now, in Jaebeom and Youngjae's pool, at 9 in the morning and getting ready for a barbeque party.

"We never really talked about it last night but how was your trip?" Jaebeom asked and took a sit to one of the recliners.

Youngjae hummed melodiously and laid flat on his stomach on the recliner his husband occupied. "It was fun. The children were fun. They were a bit loud and too energetic but they were very honest."

"Seems eventful," Jaebeom chuckled as he stared at his husband lovingly.

Youngjae bashfully bit his lip and peered at the elder through his lashes. "Yeah. I kinda miss my nephew because of them."

"We can visit your sister tomorrow if you want," Jaebeom suggested and card a gentle hand through his husband’s mussed hair.

Youngjae hummed with a tilt of his head, chasing the soothing touch with a content smile. "Sounds good. I should call her later to let her know."

Youngjae turned on his back, thankful for the shade given by a nearby tree. The heat was beginning to build and his back was already sweating. He huffed in surprise when Jaebeom laid his head on his stomach, his husband's thumb caressing his hand. Youngjae chuckled and combed his free hand on Jaebeom's messy hair. It was oddly calming, but very much welcomed nonetheless. Youngjae didn't mind the weight resting on his stomach nor the feeble space they share in the cramped chair.

"How about you? What happened while I was away?" Youngjae asked.

Jaebeom stopped caressing his hand, instead he moved to hold it firmly and placed it on his own stomach, entwining their fingers together. "Jinyoung has been around more lately so my workload was cut to half," he laughs. "Right now, we're working on raisings stocks and sales so it might get hectic for a while."

"Does that mean you'll be going home later than... well, late?"

Jaebeom craned his head to look up on his husband, not caring if his neck was sore from the stretch. He smirked. "What? Are you worried of being alone here?" He sucked in a breath when a painful slap landed on his chest. "I'm only joking," he pouted and rubbed the dull pain throbbing on his chest.

"Stop teasing me," Youngjae grumbled.

"Don't mind him, Youngjae," Jinyoung chortled as he sat at the recliner next to them. "This guy didn't come home for three days because he didn't want to sleep here alone."

"Hey, I'm older than you. What do you mean 'this guy'?" Jaebeom warned through his toothy, forced smile.

"Huh. I guess now you know how I feel when you come home late," Youngjae retorted dryly.

That caught Jaebeom's attention. A frown made its way to his features as he sat up. Youngjae stole a glance at him but he didn't question. "Does it bother you that much? Me coming home late?"

"What? That was sudden, what's wrong?" Youngjae chuckled awkwardly as he pushed himself up.

Jaebeom makes a move to question again when an obnoxious greeting, on par with that of a fire truck's siren, resonated in the wide space of the backyard. Youngjae pulled his hand off Jaebeom's hold and made a run towards the door where Bambam was sharing this weird bird hop he and Jackson was doing. Behind them, Yugyeom was carrying about three Eco bags of whatever they asked a few minutes ago.

"Does he take me for an idiot?" Jaebeom asked as he watched his husband greet his friends and rummage inside the grocery.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion-"

"I don't."

"You are an idiot," Jinyoung chirped gleefully. "Just like you, Youngjae can be quite secretive of how he feels. This whole ordeal of your marriage was too sudden but because both of you settled immediately without much fuss, I'm assuming you never really had the time to talk something out."

"Well, yeah. I can agree with that," Jaebeom relents reluctantly. "But really, Youngjae may be cool with everything but you know he's not really the type to stay quiet and just take it."

"The same goes for you," Jinyoung nudged his foot and pointed at him sharply. "Maybe he's just waiting for you to address it. You're not exactly honest yourself."

Jaebeom narrowed his eyes and scowled. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're smart. Figure it out," Jinyoung shrugged and stood up.

"Hey! Don't just walk away like that. You're not cool at all."

"Yeah, you're not chic and sexy too."

Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung walked away to join Jackson manage the grill and start cooking. God knows he'll be losing his house if he left the man alone with fire. His attention turned to his husband when he heard him scream in delight, a ball of white fluff wriggling in his arms. No sooner, Jaebeom was sprinting when he spotted a familiar beige and black color pass by the glass door. Because, no way. No way was she here.

"Ah! My little girl!" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice as he picked up the little feline. Nora, Jaebeom's one and only girl. "Did Bambam treat you well? He's not starving you, is he? Should I shave his head?" He bombarded. The Siamese cat simply stared at him with bored eyes, her lower body dangling down and her tail wagging, indicating her indignation of suddenly being picked up.

"Wow. Did you hear that? Is that how you repay your babysitter?" Bambam gaped, staring at Yugyeom as if to say ‘can you believe this guy.’

"What? Only the best for my queen," Jaebeom sneered.

"Thank you for bringing them, Bambam," Youngjae said as he cooed the pup in his arms.

"You're very much welcome," Bambam graced and nodded in mock royalty. "That, that is how you're suppose show your gratitude," he said and pointed towards Youngjae.

"You know, the idea of shaving your head is becoming more appealing. Should I go get my razor?" Jaebeom glared and gently placed Nora back on the ground. The cat immediately darted inside the house, most probably looking for her bed in Jaebeom's room.

"You mean a hair razor, right? Not the one for facial hair?" Bambam asked nervously, trying to subtly scoot towards Yugyeom who was talking with Mark nearby the pool.

"I don't know. Why don't you take a guess," Jaebeom said, a devilish smile on his lips.

Bambam immediately excused himself, saying something about ice cream melting back in the car, when Jinyoung is already eating a tub right by the table. Jaebeom watched him go with glaring eyes and pursed lips. He sighed in exasperation. Yeah, the kid is a handful but he's still someone Jaebeom trusts. And that's something considering Bambam is taking care of his daughter. Shut up, Nora is his daughter.

Before Jaebeom got married, he was living in a condo with Nora. It was lonely and quiet in such a big space so he decided to get himself a pet. At first he wanted a dog, to keep the energy up in the unit but decided against it. A dog would be too loud and big, even with a puppy. Then a bird came to mind since they're basically quiet but birds are too sensitive and he didn't want to keep it in a cage for too long. There were many more options but he got too lazy on making excuses and just decided with a cat; a decision he realized he would never regret.

Nora was just a kitten when he got her; a little Siamese who wasn't even shaking when he first held her. Raising Nora was a bit of a challenge since she was still a kitten. Between working at late hours and studying for his Masters, Jaebeom barely had time to take care of himself, let alone a pet. However, contrary to belief, Nora had been therapeutic. She was cuddly and very playful, often playing with Jaebeom's dangling hands or just perching on his laptop keyboard whenever he was busy working on something and not giving her the attention she deserves.

He grew to love her so much even when she became colder towards him. It was fine, she was still his number one girl. During his honeymoon, he sent her home to his mom and asked her to take care of Nora. And a month after, when the house was done with its renovations, they settled comfortably until Youngjae started to sneeze around the house. At first they thought it was only a flu since Youngjae was sensitive to cold. However, just a week after, they found out that he was allergic to fur, and they only had one animal in the house.

Jaebeom then decided to keep Nora in his room for Youngjae's safety. But it was a futile attempt since she keeps getting out in the most mysterious ways and roam around the house, leaving fur on the furniture, curtains, carpets, generally everywhere. Sending his daughter away for good was painful for him but he needed to prioritize Youngjae above all. Jaebeom kept asking his mom for pictures just to see how they were doing. This went on for a good month before Jaebeom met Bambam and found out he was also raising cats. He was skeptical at first. He didn't trust him with Nora until he saw for himself how good Bambam was raising his cats and when he deemed him worthy, Bambam became Nora's caretaker and Jaebeom was able to visit his daughter every weekend.

Bambam can be a bit of a brat at times-- most of the time- but Jaebeom was grateful towards him. Of course, never in his life will he tell him that though.

Now, Coco on the other hand, is a completely different story.

"Mark, are you even taking care of her? Her hair is too long now!" Youngjae reprimanded as he rubbed the dog's ear between his fingers.

"I was actually waiting for you to come back so I can ask whether she should get groomed," Mark answered as he swam and held the pool edge. "I don't want to groom her if you don't want to."

"You never take care of Coco," Youngjae pouted and held the Maltese close to his chest.

"I do!" Mark protested and pushed himself up and sat on the floor, splashing water up on the pebbled floor.

Youngjae had Coco before he got married. Actually, he got Coco with Mark. Now, why he and Mark have a dog together when Mark is Jaebeom's friend and they never met until the wedding night. Simple, because Coco is Youngjae and Mark's beloved daughter. In other words, Mark was Youngjae's ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for so long 😐😐 Also, I hate this chapter. It just seems pointless now that I re-read it.
> 
> One question: should I address Mark and Youngjae's past relationship or should I bypass it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, guys. Quick question, what will happen to my stories if I change my username? I'm planning to change it but I'm worried it'll have any negative effects on my stories or my readers.

“Yes, Noona. We miss you, too. See you tomorrow then,” Jaebeom bid as he ended the call.

He signed contently at the sound of Youngjae’s laughter, looking over his shoulder to see his husband riding on top of Mark’s shoulders. They were so loud, battling against Bambam and Jackson, and trying to push them into the water. He couldn’t help but stare at the way his husband threw his head back in laughter, showing his pale neck glistening with water under the bright sun. Jaebeom swallowed thickly, feeling the heat of the sun burn his skin. Or maybe something more.

Jaebeom sat on the recliner, phone in one hand, and watching his friends play among themselves. His eyes never strayed from his husband, from the way his biceps flexed at the force of fighting Bambam’s struggle, to the way Mark gripped his thick, pale thighs. His mind drew back to last night; the warmth of Youngjae’s breath against his cheeks, the feel of his smooth skin under Jaebeom’s touch.

Jaebeom flinched and tried to rid himself of those thoughts. Youngjae and he hadn’t ever crossed that line yet. What happened last night was simply an act of longing. It was just a kiss. He shouldn’t be overthinking about it. Despite berating himself his eyes still searched for the young man, watching him smile so bright and wide. As if knowing, Youngjae turned and met his eyes.

“Aren’t you joining?” he yelled over and beckoned Jaebeom.

Jaebeom smiled at him and shook his head. “Maybe later,” he said.

Youngjae pouted at him and whispered something on Mark’s ear. Jaebeom quirked an eyebrow when Mark side-eyed him. Youngjae must’ve said more because Mark took his eyes away and seemed to be intently paying attention to whatever Youngjae was saying. Jaebeom didn’t particularly mind the closure or how intimate they looked. He wasn’t bothered by it, much. Mark and Youngjae may have had a history but that was all there is; a history.

He trusted them both.

Jaebeom gasped and froze, water dripping down his frame and onto the tiled floor. Youngjae was at the pool still, laughing hard with a massive water gun on his hands, Mark and Jackson cracking beside him. Normally, Jaebeom would let it pass because Youngjae is really _really_ beautiful when he laughs and if Jaebeom was the reason for such beautiful sight, he’d let him do whatever he wants. But since last night, Youngjae had been getting a lot of passes so Jaebeom ought to remind him that there are some things that he needs to stop doing. Like say, making Jaebeom all soft and jittery when he’s happy.

“Youngjae-ah, I’ll get you,” he swore through gritted teeth and got up from the chair.

Youngjae only laughed and ran at the other side of the pool, turning back to shoot at Jaebeom and soaking his husband’s black shirt. Bambam and Yugyeom also tried to stall him by shooting as well. Jaebeom growled and shook the droplets off his eyes and hair. Finding the shirt annoying, he pulled it shirt over his head and threw it down with a loud splat, exposing his lean yet well-built body. Youngjae had to pause at that.

“Whew, chic and sexy,” Jackson whistled and splashed water aggressively at the elder’s direction.

“Jackson!”

Youngjae watched as Jinyoung pushed Jaebeom into the pool, only to get dragged along. He cringed at the sound of Jaebeom’s back hitting the water, imaging how painful that must’ve been since his back was bare. Jinyoung surfaced first, shaking the droplets off his hair and eyes. Youngjae chuckled. Though, his merry laughter began to fade when he realized his husband was yet to take a breath.

“Jaebeom?” he called warily when he saw his husband’s motionless figure just below him.

Youngjae screamed when hands suddenly grappled at his waist and within a blink of an eye, he found himself holding his breath, eyes burning with chlorine as he was submerged in water. Jaebeom was smiling at him. It wasn’t the devious kind nor the tight lipped one. It was just a simple, bright smile.

Youngjae made a small sound of surprise when Jaebeom pressed their lips together. He felt the fingers around his hips loosen and he relaxed, bringing his hands to cup Jaebeom’s cheeks. It was just a press of their lips but Youngjae felt light-headed. But maybe he was just running out of air but his chest didn’t feel heavy nor burned. They broke away from each and Jaebeom pulled them up back to the surface.

Youngjae took a lungful of air, glaring at Jaebeom when he heard him laugh. “Don’t sulk,” Jaebeom said and reached out to pull him close. Youngjae hit him square on the chest, ignoring how it stung his hand as well.

“Hey hey! Honeymoon phase is over!” Bambam yelled and shoot them both with his water gun. From then, the couple got bombarded by water in different directions.

That night, they had a barbecue party at the backyard. Yugyeom and Bambam were handling the grill while Jackson and Mark put a few of their things back in the house. Jinyoung was in the kitchen making ramyeon and heating some rice. He looked over to the glass door and found his best friend joining his husband on the pool. Their backs were on him but he knew they were trying to be subtle. Jinyoung can see them entwining their fingers on Jaebeom’s lap and Youngjae resting his head on his shoulder.

Honestly, it was such a warm sight to see. He didn’t even mind if they weren’t helping in preparing dinner. He’ll give them some time to enjoy themselves. Jinyoung was sure they’ll do the dishes later anyways. Jackson seemed to have said something that made them laugh and Jaebeom leaned down to kiss the top of Youngjae’s head.

“Don’t they look sweet?” Mark snickered as he set the cooler down.

“Mhm,” Jinyoung mumbled and nodded.

“Youngjae wasn’t this affectionate with me,” he said out of blue. Jinyoung turned to him but he found him smiling. In fact, he looked fond.

“Mark, I’ve never asked this but what was on your head when you found out of their marriage?” Jinyoung asked as he leaned against the counter.

“Honestly, I was more sceptical of it than shock.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t think Youngjae would be the type to accept an arrange marriage,” Mark replied as he began to stock the cans of sodas in the fridge. “Especially arranged by his grandfather.”

“Should I be asking more from that?” Jinyoung asked.

“Hm… from me? No. If you want to know more, it’s best you hear it from Youngjae than me,” Mark explained. He straightened his back and looked directly into Jinyoung’s eyes. “If you want to know I felt about their marriage, I already told Jaebeom about it.” He sighs with a smile. “No hard feelings on it.” 

Jinyoung followed Mark’s gaze and found the couple sharing smiles and little laughs, the pool lights illuminating their figures and barely showing their silhouettes. Oddly, Jinyoung believed everything Mark said. It wasn’t his business so he never tried to pry. All that mattered to him was Jaebeom seems to have taken a liking to Youngjae and that Youngjae seemed to be happy with what they currently have as a married pair.

Now that he thought about it, he was never really sceptical of their marriage, at all.

“What’s on your head?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung blinked and turned to the elder man. “I don’t know, really.”

Mark eyed him yet but his lips remained shut. He simply nodded his head and decided to join Jackson back by the pool. “If you have questions, you should ask. It’s not a bad thing, you know,” he shrugged.

“I don’t think my input is welcome,” Jinyoung replied. His eyes narrowed questioningly when Mark threw a smirk over his shoulder.

“Let them be the judge of that. You’ve known Jaebeom long enough to know when to ask and when to pry,” Mark, with a tilt of his head, grinned at him. “You know the difference, Jinyoung. We’re all friends here.”

Jinyoung frowned but didn’t ask for further explanations. He watched their eldest friend return to the pool and went to take a piece of meat off the plate. Mark joined Jackson’s side despite the vacancy of another chair. Jinyoung decided to dismiss the thought and opted to call Bambam to take the ramyeon outside.

“I told your sister we’re gonna visit tomorrow,” Jaebeom muttered as he stared at the pool with blank eyes.

“Really? You should’ve told me you called her. I miss my niece and nephew,” Youngjae pouted. He felt Jaebeom squeezed their fingers together.

“You seemed to be having fun a while ago so I didn’t bother you. You’ll see them tomorrow. She’s excited to see you, too,” his husband assured and kissed the top of his head. Youngjae’s eyes fluttered close as the chilly night air blew on his bare skin. “That’s why we have to get up early tomorrow if we’ll drive there.”

“M’kay,” Youngjae mumbled with a sigh on contentment.

The night continued fairly well for their circle. After dinner, Jaebeom and Youngjae did wash the dishes while the others cleaned up. It was 9pm when they decided to retire for the night. Jackson offered to drive them home while their youngest duo jumped on Yugyeom’s car. Youngjae offered for them to stay but Jinyoung reasoned that he had a flight tomorrow. Jackson had a meeting and Mark was finally going back to work, even though tomorrow was Sunday.

Finally the house was empty save for its own residents. Youngjae groaned as he stretched his back. “I’m so tired,” he yawned.

Jaebeom allowed his young husband to lean on him and chuckled when he began to whine. “Well, you’ve been playing in the pool since this morning. Don’t complain about being sore tomorrow.”

“I won’t,” Youngjae replied indignantly and pulled away from Jaebeom. He made his way upstairs, most likely heading to bed. “Good night.”

“Hm, night,” Jaebeom bid and watched the younger turn to the corner and into his room.

It was deep into the night yet Jaebeom still found himself staring at his ceiling, soft lo-fi beats playing on his phone. He knew he was tired. He can still feel it seeping in his bones and forcing his eyes to close and yet sleep still refuses to come. It’s like an annoying heavy feeling he can’t get rid of and it’s only frustrating him more. He turned on his side and stared at the window, watching the moonlight slip pass the blinds and into his bed covers.

“Youngjae is probably asleep,” he told himself.

He reached for his phone and saw it was already pass one. He cursed. He had to get up on 5am later and prepare their things before their drive. If Nora was there, he’d most likely sleep in peace but sadly, he had to send her back to Bambam because they had to leave again. He turned on his back again and spread his arms wide. It can’t be helped.

Jaebeom threw the covers off his body and made his way towards his drawers, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on as he made his way towards the door. He needed to grab a warm drink and hope for the best. He poured strawberry milk in his mug and placed it inside the microwave, setting the time for 2 minutes and impatiently waited for the alarm to go off.

When the damn thing finally did its job, he made his way back upstairs, nursing a warm mug of strawberry milk at hand. He passed by Youngjae’s room, staring at the knob for a moment before shaking his head and continuing on his way. It was not often he and Youngjae shared a bed. Actually, he could count on one hand the number of times they slept together. The very day they moved in, Youngjae already had a room of his own and when their friends come over, they either take the guest room or they cramp the living room space.

Jaebeom entered his personal library and sat on his desk, sipping his milk and unmindful of the fact that he’s only on his shirt and boxer shorts. His thoughts drifted back to his life when he and Youngjae lived under the same roof. The first time they shared a bed, it was a bit awkward since Jaebeom knew he was a cuddler in his sleep. It was around that time when he sent Nora away and had his room vacuumed and sanitized of Nora’s fur. The guest room was also freshly painted so he couldn’t sleep there and they sent the living room couch for some cleaning as well, so the last option was either his office chair or Youngjae’s bed.

Both of them tensely avoided each other and slept at both ends of the bed, their backs against each other. Morning after that, Jaebeom found himself half on top of Youngjae and Youngjae was clinging to him as well, the blanket was barely hanging on the bed and one pillow was on the floor. He chuckled at the memory and took another sip of his drink. It was a comforting warm feeling spreading in his chest, blowing a sigh out of him.

Jaebeom set his mug on his desk and stared at the gold ring on his finger, tracing the smooth metal with his thumb. Six months passed by real fast and everything seemed to have settled down completely. He wondered how far they’ll go in this relationship. Divorce wasn’t even brought in the discussion before and it just honestly crossed his mind now. And the thought made his heart jump. Sure, he was happy with Youngjae but…

“…is he happy with me?” Jaebeom’s fell on the picture frame idly sitting at the edge of his desk. It was their wedding picture. His thumb caressed his husband’s smiling face, a small yet sad smile gracing his own features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it’s been a very long while since I updated.
> 
> You see, before I made a promise that I’ll update once SOBA ends but I joined I voting team (I also encourage you to join. You can inquire in GOT7 Warriors or you can ask @7smilesforever or @MEYHEARTJJP at twitter) and then the birthday polls for our Virgo boys came in and afterwards AAA. I honestly didn’t have more time to write and then classes started. Majority of my requirements are essay-based so my braincells gets burnt there XD. 
> 
> Back to the story, sorry to disappoint everyone who expected some sort of drama between Mark and Jaebeom. There was really nothing there though I’ll further elaborate in future updates. I’ll try to get my pace back again while I do some editing in previous chapters. Thank you so much for being patient. 
> 
> Don’t forget to spin Breath and tune in for Last Piece on November 30. 
> 
> Have fun. Stay safe. Believe. 
> 
> PS: Anyone up for Q&A? Just put Q&A on your questions if you have any.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may contain some errors since I didn't proofread too much of it. I'm still trying to get my pace back so please bear with me. Thank you.

Youngjae stood by the door, morning annoyance etched on his face. Jaebeom told him to sleep early so he held himself from staying up and playing games. His husband said they had to leave early, so what he did was set an alarm so he wouldn’t oversleep. Jaebeom said they’ll leave by 6:30am so there’ll be no traffic and they can spend more time with Youngjae’s niece and nephew.

Youngjae was ready. His husband was not. 

Youngjae’s lips pursed in an angry growl, his eyes glaring daggers at Jaebeom’s spread out form on his office chair. His husband’s legs were spread out, both arms resting on the armrest of his office chair, head lulled to the side, mouth open wide with drool drying at the corner. Never mind that he was just in his boxers and shirt, the point is he’s not ready.

Sighing, Youngjae grumbled and made his way towards Jaebeom. “Were you working late again?” he mumbled and gently tried to sweep his fringes aside.

It didn’t even bother him that they were late or Jaebeom had him waking up early for nothing. There are times he hated it when Jaebeom focused too much on his work even when Youngjae was around. He wasn’t trying to be brat and seek Jaebeom’s attention too much. What he just wanted was closure. He didn’t want to feel some sort of ‘trophy wife’, not that Jaebeom ever treated him as such. They live in the same house and Jaebeom has been excessively sweet towards him, but times like this reminds him that they got married to each other for money.

“Jaebeom, you said we were leaving by 7. It’s already pass 6:30,” Youngjae grumbled and tried to shake his husband’s arms.

Jaebeom flinched and groggily looked around, his eyes becoming more squinty. Seeing Youngjae’s blurry form had him smiling. “Morning,” he rasped and let out a wide yawn.

“Why are you sleeping here?” Youngjae asked and looked around the room.

To be honest, it didn’t look like Jaebeom was working overnight. His desk was too clean and his laptop was nowhere in sight. Jaebeom was a workaholic and he always had the tendency to leave things in chaos, especially when he’s in a rush. There was nothing like that though. Youngjae spotted an upside down picture frame at the foot of the desk and tried to pick it up when Jaebeom caught the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“No-!” Youngjae protested and tried to push Jaebeom away. “Your breath stinks. Brush your teeth,” he groaned.

“Let me kiss you,” Jaebeom gritted out as he puckered his lips playfully.

“No!” Youngjae cried out and slapped Jaebeom’s chest. “Just get ready! We’re already behind schedule and it’s all your fault!”

“Well, you kept me up all night,” Jaebeom conceded and stepped away.

“Me?! What did I do?” Youngjae protested but Jaebeom was already walking out of the door, scratching his butt and presumably, his belly.

Youngjae was left gaping in the library.

It was almost half an hour when Youngjae decided to check on Jaebeom. He finished his banana bread before making his way upstairs from the kitchen. He needed to make sure Jaebeom was not meditating again just like how he always does when he sits at the toilet. The door to his room was open so Youngjae assumed he was nearly done getting ready but when he entered, no one was there and faint music could be heard from the bathroom.

Sighing, Youngjae made his way towards Jaebeom’s walk-in closet. He might as well choose his husband’s clothes. Youngjae wanted to choose something embarrassing but he honestly didn’t have to try too hard. Jaebeom’s walk-in closet was full of suit and formal clothes but walking deeper inside were his normal clothes, as in clothes that either made him look like a lazy uncle or a casual model. Jaebeom’s casual fashion will never give anyone the impression that Youngjae married a millionaire… except for his face. Definitely exempting his face.

Youngjae just randomly grab whatever he had his hands on and existed the room. “Jae-“

Youngjae paused by the door, eyes wide and lips slowly parting in shock.

“Oh, hey.” Jaebeom greeted nonchalantly as toweled his hair. Droplets of water travelled from his temple, down to the column of his neck. Youngjae’s eyes continued to trail to Jaebeom’s pale chest and soft abs.

This isn’t the first time he had seen Jaebeom bare. Hell, the man always walks around their house in just his boxers and shirt, but this is the first time Youngjae had seen him nearly naked. Honestly, he should be more frazzled. However, he had always admired Jaebeom’s physique. Jaebeom was lean with broad shoulders but he had muscles all in the right places. He wasn’t as built as Jackson nor was he skinny like Mark or Yugyeom.

Jaebeom’s body proportions were just perfect. He wondered what it would feel li-

“Youngjae, c’mere,” Jaebeom beckoned, snapping Youngjae out of his thoughts.

Slowly, Youngjae took careful steps towards his husband, only to be pulled into a kiss. He fell into it right away, tasting the strong flavor of mint in Jaebeom’s mouth. He probably just brushed his teeth, Youngjae thought as he closed his eyes. He can also faintly smell the scent Jaebeom’s aftershave, and had him inhaling for more. He felt himself being pulled closer, warm breath fanning against his cheeks as Jaebeom deepened the kiss.

Youngjae’s heart jumped when he felt a tongue prod his against his lips. Blearily, his mind drifted back to two nights ago, where Jaebeom had him on his back and kissing him breathless. Youngjae allowed him, chasing his lips back and letting out a soft sigh at the gentle feeling of the kiss. He completely forgot that his husband was naked and wet, until he felt droplets cascading down his cheeks.

“I brushed my teeth just for you,” Jaebeom muttered against his lips, pecking him once more.

Youngjae cringed and pushed him slightly away. “That’s a weird thing to say!”

Jaebeom chuckled and kissed his lips one more time before stepping away and taking the fabrics Youngjae chose for him. “You should change too,” he added, looking at Youngjae from head to toe, smirking at the red color tinting the tip of ears and cheeks. “Cute…”

Youngjae’s brows furrowed and the dazed look in his eyes finally cleared. He looked down and whined at his soaked shirt. Youngjae sighed when the door to Jaebeom’s closet closed behind him, leaving Youngjae to his thoughts. He looked down on his shirt again, frowning at how it stuck to his skin.

Without meaning to he bit his lips, feeling his own cheeks heat up again when he realized it wasn’t as chapped as it usually is. “I can’t believe I let him do that again,” he mumbled, staring at the door through his lashes.

It was strangely addicting, kissing Jaebeom.

He doesn’t feel like going back to his room again so he opted to just grab another one of Jaebeom’s sweaters. Once again forgetting the fact that his husband was in the room, Youngjae entered the walk-in closet and strolled inside as if he owned it. Well, technically he does. Ah, the joy of married life.

Fortunately for him, Jaebeom already wore his pants and he was just about to button the black pinstriped shirt Youngjae randomly chose for him. Jaebeom quirked an eyebrow seeing him, nonetheless Youngjae continued to stroll inside and went to the section where Jaebeom kept his warm clothes. Youngjae was passing one sweatshirt after another when Jaebeom spoke.

“If it’s not there then it’s probably in your closet, Youngjae,” he said, a playful lilt in his tone.

Jaebeom knew that Youngjae was notorious for ‘borrowing’ his clothes. He was pretty certain that Youngjae already claimed about 10 of his shirts. He has no idea why Youngjae loves to ‘borrow’ his shirts but he wasn’t exactly complaining. Youngjae looked so cute getting swallowed by his sweaters and hoodies.

“Wait, isn’t this mine?” Youngjae questioned as he brought out a checkered hoodie for Jaebeom to see. “I’ve been looking for this,” he frowned towards the elder man.

Jaebeom tilted his head in confusion and tried to recall how it got there. Jaebeom doesn’t wear any of Youngjae’s clothes and when he does the laundry, he always separates what was his and Youngjae’s. “I must’ve misplaced that then,” Jaebeom shrugged as he closed the last button of his shirt.

Youngjae only pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. He pulled his shirt over his head, unmindful of the fact that Jaebeom was starring. “Is there something wrong?” Youngjae said as he threw his shirt towards a random chair in the middle of the room before grabbing one of Jaebeom’s white shirt.

“Hey, if you’re doing it in front of me, I take it it’s okay to look,” Jaebeom said. He yelped in surprise when Youngjae’s discarded shirt hit his face, and then he sees his husband pouting at him but a small quirk at the corner of his lips had Jaebeom smiling.

“You still overslept,” Youngjae reminded as slips the checkered jacket on. “I was expecting breakfast, you know.”

Youngjae didn’t turn around but he felt a looming presence standing behind him, and sooner he felt arms wrap around his neck, Jaebeom’s chin resting on his shoulder. “I had a lot in my mind last night. We’ll pass Starbucks later. It’s almost eight, we can grab breakfast on our way.”

“Oh, can we also stop by at that rice cake shop at Cheonhodong? Yoonjae loves them.”

“Okay, if you want to,” Jaebeom agreed as he let his husband go. “Are you done prepare-“

“Since an hour ago… while you were still asleep,” Youngjae deadpanned.

“I’m really sorry,” Jaebeom grinned apologetically and tried to kiss him again but Youngjae dodged him again.

“No, you’re not doing that again,” Youngjae berated and slipped pass his husband.

“Doing what?” Jaebeom teased and tried to nose his young husband’s temple but Youngjae pushed his head away, a faint chuckle slipping pass his lips.

“If you’re done, we can go,” Youngjae said firmly as he made his way towards the door.

After making sure everything was secure, they left and made a stop to the rice cake shop Youngjae was referring to. Youngjae was about to get out of the car but paused when he realized that Jaebeom wasn’t making a move to follow him. Raising a brow, Youngjae stared at him incredulously.

“Do you have money with you?” Jaebeom asked when the young man made no move to leave. He was already taking out his wallet when Youngjae answered.

“Uh, no. I have my wallet with me. Do… do you want me to bring you something?”

“Anything is fine,” Jaebeom smiled weakly.

Youngjae’s lips pursed but he nodded and got out of the car. He didn’t really want to say anything but he did notice that Jaebeom was a bit… compliant. Aside from constantly checking on Youngjae, he had been quiet for the rest of their drive. It wasn’t exactly unusual because Jaebeom is quiet, but this morning felt… heavy. Youngjae wasn’t used to it and he wondered if ever did something this morning that may have upset his husband.

“Was it because I didn’t let him kiss me?” Youngjae wondered outloud, belatedly realizing he blurted that out in front of the shop owner. “I’m sorry,” he ducked down bashfully and immediately diverted his attention at the variations of sweet rice cakes lined in front of him. “Do you have any specialties, auntie?” he asked.

The old lady nodded and gladly led him around the shop. Youngjae took a closer look at the round cakes in the display cases and decided to get the rainbow one. Seoyoon was going to love that. He also decided to buy the individual ones, just for the sake of road trip snack. It was going to be a 2 hour drive after all. He bought about 5 types of sweet cakes and then one order of mochi. He was about to pay for them when he caught sight of the beverages behind the counter.

“Ah, auntie. I’d like two of those as well, thank you.”

When Youngjae got out of the shop, he can see Jaebeom talking on the phone, brows furrowed and lips set firmly.

 _‘Must be work,’_ he thought bitterly. 

Jaebeom was just setting his phone down when he noticed Youngjae standing by the door. He immediately got out of the car to help Youngjae with the bags but when he got there, he felt something cold bump on his forehead.

“How about you rest and I’ll drive?” Youngjae smiled.

Blinking twice, Jaebeom nodded.

Jaebeom sat on the passenger seat, drinking a bottle of chilled strawberry milk while Youngjae drove. Occasionally, Jaebeom would feed his young husband a piece of rice cake and they would fall into silence, save for the radio playing lowly. Youngjae kept his focus on the road while Jaebeom ate; however, his mind was pretty much occupied.

By the time they crossed Seoul’s borders, Jaebeom was already asleep. Youngjae kept stealing glances at his husband’s direction. When he stopped at a red light, he took that opportunity to truly take in Jaebeom’s appearance. Aside from the fact that he looks perfect, he also looked tired. He looks just a bit pale and there were dark bags under his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep from last night. His hair fell flat on his forehead and his lips were slightly parted.

Suddenly, Youngjae felt a ghost feeling of Jaebeom’s lips against his own, just like this morning. Or the night before. How soft but demanding it was as they kissed. Or how Jaebeom held him close but treated him gently and with respect. Chills ran down his spine and for a moment, he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He wanted to bite-

Youngjae jolted when a loud honk of a horn pierced through his stream of consciousness.

“Wh-wha,” Jaebeom’s eyes snapped open and he looked around groggily, a groan of annoyance slipping pass his pouting lips.

Youngjae turned to the streetlight and found it was green. He swore under his breath and continued to drive. “Sorry.” He really shouldn’t be thinking of things like that. It was… dangerous… and scary. And maybe… a bit exciting too.

“Hm, it’s okay,” Jaebeom hummed and leaned back again. “What’s in your head?”

“What?” Youngjae blurted. He eyed Jaebeom from his peripheral and found the elder staring at him deeply, tired eyes ready to droop but his gaze remained focus and strong. Youngjae can already feel himself blushing, his previous thought crawling back in his head. God, he should really stop.

“Something’s bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?”

_How does he always know?_

“Am I a good driver?” Youngjae joked, throwing a grin towards Jaebeom before turning back to the road, his throat dry and heart clenching tight. He took a shuddering breath and hoped Jaebeom wouldn’t call him out on it.

“You’re doing good, don’t worry,” Jaebeom assured with a yawn. He fixed himself and began to close his eyes again. “You had the best teacher, after all.”

Youngjae felt his heart skip a beat and his hold around the wheel tightened. Leave it to Jaebeom to make him feel things. Youngjae sighed, ignoring how his heart continued to beat erratically. Sometimes, he really hates how smooth Jaebeom is.

He felt a warm hand hold his. Despite how his gaze wavered, Youngjae kept his focus on the road. Jaebeom is going to get them killed if he won’t let Youngjae drive. Youngjae’s breath hitched and he visibly flinched, lips trapped between his teeth as he let out a surprise yelp.

Jaebeom did not just kiss his hand…

Sometimes, Youngjae _really_ hates how smooth his husband is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just dodge an angsty chapter? Yes. Yes, I did. I have a very bad habit of doing that, trust me. I don’t like hurting my readers but more than that, I don’t like hurting myself XD. There are times I do feel just tad a bit of tangy pain when I write and that feeling is not good especially if you’re not prepared for it. 
> 
> How’s everybody’s cb? I actually wanted to update before the mv comes out but I got caught up with streaming (one I actually enjoy doing). Last Piece definitely blew my mind and the album is a no skip for me. So far my very favourites (aside from our title tracks) is Wave and 1+1. 
> 
> If you can, pls stream. The boys deserves all the achievements for this cb. Let’s prepare for the music shows, too. Just enjoy the cb like how the boys wants us to and let’s all be positive. Everything can be a milestone. No need to rush, we’ll get there. One step at a time.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see ya’ll in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Youngjae flinched and snapped in attention when the swing chair swayed and tilted. He looked up in surprise only to relax when he realized it was his sister. She turned to him with the sweetest smile that had Youngjae leaning on her shoulder with a sigh.

“How have you been?” she asked softly and caressed his cheeks.

“I’ve been doing well. Sorry I couldn’t visit so soon,” he said as he kept his eyes on his niece and nephew playing inside a rubber pool.

“It’s okay. Although, Yoonjae does miss seeing you,” she said with a fond smile as she gazed at her son.

Youngjae laughed and nuzzled her shoulder. His nephew had been ecstatic to see him after two months and Youngjae spoiled the children as soon as he stepped into the house. Both children craved for his attention that Youngjae was torn whether he should play video games with Yoonjae or watch some cartoons with Seoyoon. Fortunately for him, Jaebeom was there to keep Seoyoon occupied.

Youngjae took great pleasure at seeing Jaebeom allow his niece to apply invisible make up on his face and made him wear a plastic crown while they watch BabyBus. His husband had been so patient with her and Youngjae can tell, his husband enjoyed playing with the little girl. It was quite apparent that Jaebeom adored children.

After their little playdate, Youngjae’s elder brother and brother-in-law arrived and they decided it was time for lunch. Jaebeom took it upon himself to do the cooking while the siblings catch up, although Youngjae was aware his husband insisted just to get into his siblings’ good graces. And possibly evade them as well.

“How’s Jaebeom?” his sister asked after a beat of silence.

Youngjae sighed and stared into her eyes. “He’s been nothing but kind to me,” he said and placed his hand over her. “Give him a break, okay?” She frowned but still, she conceded. Youngjae was grateful for her understanding.

When his siblings found out about the marriage, they had been furious at their grandfather. During the entire ceremony, they had tense and curt not only to their eldest relative, but also to Jaebeom’s family albeit they tried to be as equally polite. Afterwards, his sister also insisted that they don’t share a room, even more a house. His brother proposed that they can keep the marriage but Youngjae stays with them, much to his mortification.

Fortunately, with Jaebeom’s promise they managed to let it go. However, it didn’t stop the numerous phone calls on Youngjae’s end. It took a month for them to get used to it and Youngjae had to reassure them all the time just so they won’t bother Jaebeom as well. Even now, even when they finally warmed up to Jaebeom, the wariness was still there. Honestly, Youngjae was getting annoyed too but he bit his tongue. If checking up on him would give them some peace of mind, then he won’t stop them.

“Noona, please try to be open to Jaebeom,” Youngjae muttered. “He’s doing his best too. I don’t like it when you guys treat him like a stranger,” he confessed.

His sister made a noise of protest and gently led his head to meet their eyes. “Is that how you see it?”

Youngjae nodded and then looked down. “He’s really been understanding of me and he never did me wrong,” he can’t help how small he feels talking to her like this. “Do it for me, please? I want to be able to go home with him with good stories.”

“Youngjae…”

“I’m not saying you and hyung are wrong. It’s not like that,” he explained. “I understand why you are upset but don’t take it out on him.” _He was as forced into this as I was._

“You care for him that much, huh,” his sister mused and pat his head.

Of course, it was natural for to do so. Jaebeom was part of his life now and although they didn’t have the best first meeting, Jaebeom made it worth it. Their marriage was simply political but Jaebeom never treated it as such. And Youngjae hopes that his brother and sister would come in terms with it as well.

Youngjae stood by the door with a soft smile on his face, gazing at his husband’s sleeping form resting on the bed. After lunch, Jaebeom decided he should get some sleep cause he’ll be the one driving back so Youngjae led him to the guest room. It was already 3:45 in the afternoon and they had to leave now. There was still one more place they had drop by, and just by the thought of this had Youngjae’s chest constricting.

“Jaebeom, it’s time to go,” he said as he shook the elder.

Jaebeom’s eyes found his as soon as they opened and Youngjae’s breath hitched. Jaebeom got up slowly, messy hair be damn, and wrapped his arms around Youngjae’s waist, pulling his husband closer and just rest there as he tried to shake the grogginess fogging his head. Youngjae smiled fondly and raked his fingers through his husband’s hair, loving how soft it was and free of any hair products.

The atmosphere around them was so serene that no one moved. Instead, they savoured that tranquillity in silence and contentment. The air flowing through the window was warm and the harsh sun was beginning to deem as it slowly set. When Jaebeom finally woke, he didn’t miss kissing Youngjae’s smiling lips. With a soft chuckle, Youngjae pecked him one more time before pulling him out of the room.

They bid the family goodbye. Yoonjae and Seoyoon cried at the knowledge of their uncle leaving again but Youngjae assured that he’ll visit and if they want to, they are also welcome in his home in Seoul. Jaebeom was surprised when Youngjae’s sister pulled him into a hug, his wary eyes immediately finding his husband’s proud smile. Wujeong, Youngjae’s brother, pat his back and welcomed them for another visit. When they left, Youngjae wore his biggest smile.

However, it sooner dropped when they stopped by a flower shop.

Jaebeom was staring at him with a worried gaze but all Youngjae could give was a weak smile. Silently, Jaebeom got out of the car and Youngjae was left in silence. He should be the one picking it but he knew he can’t muster the courage to even glance at one flower, let alone choose a bouquet fit for their visit. Jaebeom can do it, and he’ll do it fast just to keep Youngjae away from heavy and loud thoughts.

True enough, it didn’t take long for his husband to return with a bouquet of varying colourful flowers. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Youngjae nodded and smiled in gratitude. His eyes rolled in fond exasperation when Jaebeom took his hand and once again pressed his lips on Youngjae’s knuckles. Youngjae’s fingers twitched but he didn’t pull away. The two shared silent gazes before Jaebeom withdrew and got out of the car. Youngjae followed him out and they held hands before crossing the road.

Youngjae’s exhaled shakily as he read the sign on the gate, ‘Mokpo Memorial’. The letters shone bright silver, glaring at Youngjae and almost piercing his chest and eyes. He snapped to attention when he felt a comforting squeeze around his hand. His eyes trailed to their arms, watching silently as Jaebeom let him go only to entwine their fingers and tighten his hold once again.

“Let’s go, yeah? We shouldn’t keep them waiting,” his husband gently urged and led them inside.

Their footsteps on the marbled floor echoed in the silent corridor. Bland scent filled their nostrils and it made Youngjae grimace and swallow thickly. They continued on their path until they reached another room. This time, the scent of dry leaves and dust wafted in the air. Rows and rows of compartments lined on their sides, like a dull maze littered with flowers and banners of memories. They came to a stop at the middle of the room and Youngjae could already feel the tell-tale signs of tears and heartache.

It had been years, he should be over it by now… but it had never been easy.

Jaebeom didn’t let go of his hand even when he slotted the bouquet in the ring nailed on the wall. His husband used his own hand to wipe off the thin layer of dust on the marbled grave stone, the name Choi Wujin and Kim Miyoung painted in worn out gold silver. When Jaebeom began to let go, Youngjae almost begged him not to. Though, he didn’t have to worry. Jaebeom wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Youngjae’s eyes fluttered close when he felt a kiss placed at the top of his head, prompting a smile from his lips. He looked up, staring at Jaebeom with so much gratitude and admiration. Honestly, he felt at ease in his arms. It didn’t alleviate the ache in his heart, but it certainly gave him enough comfort not to break down again. He couldn’t be anymore thankful, he thought as he tucked his head under Jaebeom’s chin.

“Hey mom… dad,” he began. “It’s been a while…”

It was near nine in the evening when they came back home. Youngjae had been silent the entire ride and Jaebeom didn’t push any conversation. Even when they ate their take out dinner, Youngjae kept mum. After washing the dishes, Youngjae went up to room without sparing Jaebeom a glance. And Jaebeom understood. He didn’t like it but he understood.

It didn’t make the pang in his chest any less painful though.

Jaebeom finished wiping the dishes dry and then went around the house to make sure everything was secure. He turned off the lights at the pool area and then locked in the security code. He went upstairs to get his much awaited bath, only to pause in front of Youngjae’s door. He fiddled with the door and as he thought, it was lock. Youngjae never locks his door unless he was in the showers and that was enough to ease Jaebeom’s mind, even for a bit.

At least Youngjae wasn’t _that_ deep in thought.

After his shower, Jaebeom found himself in his office. Sleep hasn’t welcomed him yet considering he slept the entire afternoon. Plus, it was only around ten in the evening. He had some time to read off a few chapters in this new book he bought recently. He could do some work in his office but that would go against his rules. Ever since Youngjae lived with him, Jaebeom stopped bringing work to his home and preferred to spend his time with house dates instead.

And honestly, he couldn’t wish for anything better than that.

Youngjae’s eyes fluttered open and a sigh left his lips. His gaze darted around his dark room, seeing only corners of whatever his eyes set on. In his hazy mind, his body felt light yet he didn’t have the motivation to move his limbs. All he wanted was to succumb in the softness of his pillow and the warmth of his sheets and hope that he can finally sleep.

Before he could even close his eyes, he heard a faint melody floating through the air, seamlessly passing through his walls and rousing his senses. It was familiar and soft, almost tickling his skin pleasantly and drawing a smile from his lips.

“It’s one of those night, huh,” he muttered lowly with a chuckle.

Intrigued, Youngjae got up and wrapped the sheets around his body, keeping his warmth in as he padded into the end of the hallway. The melody became louder and clearer as he neared and soon enough, he was opening the door to his husband’s office. There, Jaebeom sat at the corner, his back against Youngjae as he continued to press the piano keys.

Silently, Youngjae closed the door and strode towards his husband. “I always love it when you play,” he whispered against his ear as he draped himself on Jaebeom’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his chin on his husband’s broad shoulder.

“I thought you were already sleeping,” Jaebeom said as he peered over his shoulder, finding a bit difficulty with how Youngjae was draped over him. 

“Not yet… can’t sleep actually,” Youngjae hummed and rest his forehead on Jaebeom’s warm nape.

He felt the vibrations of Jaebeom’s laugher and from his vision, he saw Jaebeom pat his side. “Sit with me.”

Jaebeom made room for him and then rearranged the blanket to drape it over their shoulders. Smiling at such cheesy gesture, Youngjae rolled his eyes and leaned on Jaebeom’s shoulder, his smile forming into a grin when his husband entwined their fingers together. It was odd hearing Jaebeom play a passage with one hand but it didn’t make it any less beautiful. Youngjae felt every note tug his heart, lulling his eyes to close and savour every melody, allowing his heartbeat follow the tempo of the nameless piece.

When Jaebeom’s flow fell into a decrescendo, Youngjae placed his hands on the keys, drawing out legatos and creating a perfect balance to the higher octave that Jaebeom plays. They fell into a comfortable silence as they let music fill their ears, allowing themselves some peace and serenity as cold air breeze through the small gaps of Jaebeom’s window.

“How are you?” Jaebeom whispered, his tone airy and soft as if he didn’t want to break the tranquillity between them.

Youngjae felt the weight of Jaebeom’s head leaning on his, causing his lips to curl into a fond smile. “Sleepy…”

“Youngjae.”

Jaebeom watched his husband turn and meet his gaze, staring at him with half-lidded, hazy eyes. Both of them stopped playing, opting to focus their attention on each other instead. Jaebeom tucked a stand of Youngjae’s hair aside, sighing contently at the sight of his husband easing to his touch. Unable to resist, Jaebeom had to lean and press their lips together. Youngjae sighed but he didn’t push him away nor show any signs of discomfort. It was tentative, but Jaebeom tried and moved his lips, cradling his husband’s cheek. Jaebeom felt Youngjae’s hand twitch in his hold, only for the younger man to tighten their fingers as he pressed closer.

Jaebeom was taken aback, especially when Youngjae continued to chase his lips, gladly reciprocating every bit of passion he put into the kiss. Jaebeom could feel his cheeks grow hot, his lungs were tight and burning but the tingles in his spine had him slipping his tongue in. Youngjae made a soft sound, panting into kiss and succumbing to the pleasant sensation of their tongues mingling. When Youngjae bit his lip, Jaebeom knew they had to stop.

“Youngjae… not like this,” he whispered. Even to his ears, he sounded hoarse. Even without looking at the mirror, he knew what he looked like; his body was telling him firsthand.

Youngjae’s cheeks were flushed and his fringes clung his sweaty forehead, his lips glossy and panting. Jaebeom swallowed thickly, his throat parched. He resisted the urge to wipe Youngjae’s lips with his thumb. Jaebeom needed to keep his head together. It isn’t always that Youngjae openly craved for his attention and any other time he would have threw all caution out but not today. Not this time. He had enough mind to pull away and let his husband go.

Youngjae didn’t protest but the way his lips curl and pout, Jaebeom knew he was expecting something more. “I respect you,” he says as he cradled Youngjae’s face and placed a kiss at the tip of his nose. “Don’t do this to yourself,” he added and removed those fringes aside.

Youngjae didn’t have a good night. Jaebeom can’t take advantage of that, he didn’t want to.

“You’re getting too comfortable kissing me like that,” Youngjae mused, his eyes glinting with mirth. 

Jaebeom could feel himself smirk, placing a kiss on his husband’s forehead. “You can’t blame me. You allow me.”

Youngjae snorted but made no protest. He rearranged himself to sit once more, leaning his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder as he tried to keep his beating heart in check. He belatedly realized the absence of their blanket but opted to ignore it. He was burning so he might as well expose himself in the cold night.

“Play for me some more?” he asked with a small voice. He heard Jaebeom’s sweet laughter, causing him to chuckle as well.

“Anything for you,” Jaebeom said. And then his hands were back on the piano, indulging Youngjae’s plea with layers and layers of beautiful melodies only for his ear to hear. Youngjae closed his eyes with a sigh. His lips tingled and his head was still fuzzy, yet Jaebeom’s music was lulling him to a calming peace. He tried to ignore the voice at the back of his head, questioning why he did what he did but he remained mum.

It might’ve been stupid but he didn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everybody? 
> 
> Happy Holidays to you guys. Stay healthy and safe!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter ahead. beta'd by me so sorry for any grammatical errors.

“Uh… Youngjae, are you okay?” Changkyun asked, uncertain.

“What?” Youngjae reeled.

Changkyun flinched in surprise, taken aback by his friend’s firm and sharp look. “Ah, no. Nothing,” he stammered and slowly turned back to his textbook.

Youngjae frowned, skeptical. He sighed heavily and continued to brood on his textbook. So he might’ve snapped at Changkyun by accident and he felt sorry for that but he really couldn’t help it. He had a good night sleep last night and he thought he might have a good morning as well, but his mood immediately soured when he woke up in his husband’s bed… alone.

Jaebeom left early without waking him up, granted his classes doesn’t start until 9 am, but a considerate good bye in the morning would’ve lessen his broodiness. With happened last night, Youngjae thought Jaebeom would’ve been a bit more sensitive but all he got was a text message and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Jaebeom left early because he needed to deal with some sort of business meeting and Youngjae having read that as the first sentence of his text message, didn’t bother to read the rest. He was sure it would only be apologizes and more promises.

Youngjae sighed again for the nth time. He wanted the rest of the day to be over already. He wanted to go back home, play some games or just to be petty, lock Jaebeom’s office and hide the keys. He doesn’t care if his husband have spare keys, he’ll do whatever he wants just to annoy him. Jaebeom was an insensitive jerk.

“You know you can talk to him, right?” Yugyeom pointed as they walked down the corridor.

“I can, doesn’t mean I will,” Youngjae retorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Hyung, this is really bad for your relationship,” Bambam said with a concern look in his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll listen.”

“I know he will listen,” Youngjae sighed heavily. “But things like these are out of his control. We’re not kids. I understand where his responsibilities are that’s why I should be more understanding.”

“You’re married, you don’t just live in the same roof,” Bambam argued lightly.

“Well, it feels like that to me at times,” Youngjae muttered lowly, eyes away from theirs. Yugyeom and Bambam exchanged gazes, clearly worried.

Youngjae can’t help but feel hurt. He knows Jaebeom cares about him and never once had he been purposely neglected but there are really times where he felt so alone. They spend a lot of time together when they can and Youngjae was happy Jaebeom try to make time for them. In Youngjae’s mind, he knew he shouldn’t blame Jaebeom but his heart ached at the thought that this will not be the first time.

As the day continued, Youngjae’s mood worsen. Just as his classes were over, the weather decided to antagonize him and started a downpour. He had no umbrella with him considering the forecast didn’t say anything about a rainfall, and his professor just returned their laboratory sheets. He can’t run to the bus stop and even if he makes it there without getting miraculously soaked, the busses would be full and he’ll just end up getting showered in the waiting shed.

“I should call him,” he muttered bitterly as took out his phone. He really didn’t want to talk to Jaebeom right now but he needed to be home. Actually, he was surprised Jaebeom hadn’t called him yet. Usually his husband would be fussing about sending a driver but right now, Youngjae’s icons were bare. “He must be busy then.”

Youngjae tapped his caller ID and patiently waited. His eyebrows shot in surprise when it continued to ring until the automatic voice over began to say its spiel. Youngjae’s frown deepened as he tried to call again only to get the same result. He made a noise of annoyance. He was sure that he was calling Jaebeom’s personal number and not the one his secretary was holding.

“Is he for real?” he groaned petulantly and gritted his teeth. Jaebeom never neglected his call even when he was attending a meeting. He couldn’t have forgotten his phone as well cause how else did he send a text this morning?

Youngjae decided to give up and tried to call Jackson. The same thing happened. Now Youngjae was really skeptical and worried. Jinyoung is out of the country until the next weekend so the next option would be Mark. He tried to call the elder but once again, no one answered. Youngjae stopped there. He forgot that Mark was already working and was probably busy too.

Tired, Youngjae sighed and rubbed his temple. “I should just call a taxi,” he said.

Yugyeom was the only one with a car but he has dance practice and Bambam still have classes until 7pm. Youngjae stared at the dark and pouring skies with both spite and hopelessness. He pulled out his phone again and was about to scroll through his contacts when his phone vibrated. At first he thought it would be Jaebeom but Mark’s name popped into his screen.

“Hyung,” Youngjae answered.

 _“Hey, what’s up?”_ Mark answered in English.

Youngjae laughed at the upbeat tone of the elder. “Sorry to bother you. Are you busy right now?”

 _“Uh. Well, not really? I mean, I just got out of my office,”_ he answered. Youngjae heard an echo from the elder’s side and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the familiar beep of a car’s alarm and then the shut of a door.

“Are you in your car right now?” he asked.

 _“Yup,”_ Mark quipped.

“Okay, can you pick me up? I’m in school,” Youngjae nervously nibbled his lips and smack them together.

 _“Oh?”_ was Mark’s reply, incredulity lacing his tone. _“Okay. 15 minutes?”_

Youngjae was washed with relief and a smile crept on his lips. “Thank you. Okay, drive safe.”

_“Alright, see you later.”_

Mark dropped the call afterwards and Youngjae was left in silence at his university’s entrance door. The rain continued to fall and the occasional sound of distant thunder began to resound as well. Youngjae would flinch at every loud clap but he fought the urge to run back inside. Mark would be there in a few minutes and he’d rather save them the time to look for each other later.

An inkling feeling began to bug Youngjae. He can understand Jaebeom ignoring his calls but Jackson? Jackson never leaves his phone unattended and considering how much he dots on Youngjae, it was a surprised he hadn’t called yet and reaffirmed yet why his independent cousin called numerous times.

Youngjae let out a short scream and snapped out of his stupor at the piercing sound of a honk. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, his eyes wide and lips agape. His attention began to focus and he finally took notice of Mark peering at him through his car window.

“Get in,” the elder grinned.

Youngjae was handed a towel as soon as he got inside the vehicle. He strapped his seatbelt in and threw his bag at the backseat. Mark’s heater was blasting and Youngjae was thankful for that. Autumn rain was chilly and remnants of water on his skin only made him feel colder so the warm air was pretty convenient for him. Mark only smiled at him and started to drive out of the campus.

“You should really ask Jaebeom to give you a car,” Mark mused. “Better yet, buy it yourself. Pretty sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Youngjae froze and the warmth of the heater was instantly gone. His hands dropped to his lap and he leaned back, his lips jutting out into a pitiful pout. “Yeah, he wouldn’t,” he muttered.

“I’m surprised you called me instead of him. Why is that?” the elder asked as he made a slow turn.

“He wasn’t picking up… neither was Jackon,” Youngjae replied and turned away. “Are they busy?”

“Aren’t they always?” Mark mused. “But when have they ever ignored your calls?”

Youngjae remained mum.

Mark peered at Youngjae from the corner of his eyes; his gaze was dull, lips flat, and posture slack. He turned his attention back to the road, blankly staring at his windshield blurry of cascading water and raindrops. The red light was hazy in his sight, the back of the car in front of him was just a blurry mess of an object. The squeaking of wipers and loud honk of horns seems to be a total nuisance in the midst of a supposed mellow afternoon.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, breaking the silence between them.

“What? Nothing? Why?” Youngjae rambled. Mark’s eyes immediately zeroed on his fiddling fingers then back up to his frantic eyes.

“Something happened between you and Jaebeom. Am I allowed to ask what it was?” he asked, a hint of sarcasm lacing his tone.

“Uhm…” Youngjae puffed out his cheeks to stall for time. Honestly, was grateful that Mark didn’t ask questions during their phone call but he should’ve known better than to assume the elder would let it go. It must’ve been obvious the very moment he got into the car. Better yet, since he called.

“Did you fight?” Mark’s brows furrowed at his question. It sounded so stupid even to his own ears.

“What? No,” Youngjae protested and turned to him as if he said something so scandalous, which to be fair, he might’ve. “What gave you the idea?”

“Something clearly changed,” Mark hummed. “You know, I don’t like to pry in your relationship with him. But if you act like this, of course I can’t help but worry. I know Jaebeom wouldn’t lay a finger on you but you two have had a steady relationship from the start. Something was bound to happen,” he shrugged.

Youngjae was once again silence, so out of curiosity Mark peered at his friend. Pausing, he was taken aback by the hint of color dusting the tips of Youngjae’s ear and cheeks. “Wait, did he?!” Mark exclaimed.

“Did he what?!” Youngjae shouted back.

“Did something happen between you two? In _that_ way?” Mark pointed, clearly dumbfounded.

If it was even possible, the color on Youngjae’s complexion continued to darken and he seemed more flabbergasted, spouting out panic nonsense and stammering. “No! What the-! What are you-! Hyung!!”

They both stared at each other, agape and speechless. Mark jumped in surprise when the car behind them honked and they heard a muffled shout of the driver. In his panic state, Mark began to drive off again. They both kept their mouths shut, trying to regain some semblance of coherence before starting another conversation.

“…. –t.”

“What?” Mark asked, blinking. “Did you say something?”

“I said… we made out,” Youngjae confessed, clearly embarrassed.

Mark’s brows furrowed but his eyes were wide. “Okay?” he nodded. “….okay.”

Youngjae threw him a pouty frown and Mark was even more confuse. “I… uhmm… okay…. The other day, when you guys visited us. You know, the one where I just got back from my trip?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“That was the first time,” Youngjae mumbled.

“What? No way,” was Mark’s immediate refute.

Youngjae grunted and pursed his lips. “What do you mean ‘no way’? What’s so hard to believe there?”

“Wait, so you’re serious?” Mark gasped. Youngjae looked as equally confused as he was and Mark was honestly lost. What the hell are they even talking about? “Wait, really? I don’t believe it. The amount of sexual tension between you two made it hard to believe that you haven’t fucked at all.”

“Didn’t you just say that Jaebeom wouldn’t ‘lay a finger’ on me?” Youngjae quoted in annoyance.

“Yeah, but I meant it as in he wouldn’t hurt you!” Mark hissed lowly. “So, what about it? You two making out?” he sighed tiredly. He’ll just have to resign to all this nonsense.

“Well… since then, we’ve been more…. into it?” Youngjae winced at his own uncertainty. “But last night was… different.”

Mark’s brows twitched at the sudden dejected tone. His gaze soften and his beating heart slowly evened. He kept his lips shut and allowed the younger to speak. Whatever it was, it was apparent in Mark’s eyes that something greatly bothered his friend. He had always been suspicious of the run of Jaebeom and Youngjae’s relationship. While he was just messing around in their previous conversation, he did truly believe that Jaebeom wouldn’t violate Youngjae’s person.

“We visited my parents yesterday.” At that, Mark tensed but true to his own promise, he patiently waited and listened. “I… know I wasn’t in the right mind to start something… nothing happened, I swear,” Youngjae quickly amended. “But something would’ve if Jaebeom didn’t stop it… I- I honestly wouldn’t have minded. I would consent to it but I guess the timing would also be bad.”

“But I guess it was also good that we didn’t do anything,” at that, Youngjae’s façade finally slipped and he sucked it a harsh breath. “Or else I would’ve woke up alone…” he turned away and even though his face was out of sight, Mark could hear the impending tears in his tone. “I know we shared something last night but he left me in the morning. I woke up alone in his own bed and now he hasn’t been answering my calls. He didn’t even say anything to me. He didn’t call or text me.”

“I shouldn’t be this fussy. We just kissed. He didn’t even do anything against my will,” Youngjae’s breath hitched. “He respected me. He comforted me last night.”

“Youngjae, have you talked to him about this?” Mark gestured in the air.

“What? Why? This is just… uhh… nothing? It’s not a big deal,” the younger tried to brush off but he had yet to face Mark.

“Youngjae, this is not the first time Jaebeom had prioritized his work over you and you have always been fine with it,” Mark berated softly. “Youngjae, you’re not just upset; you are clearly hurt.”

Mark heard the shuddering of his breath, and it was also apparent with how his shoulders shook. “And I know I shouldn’t b-“

“No, you have every right to be,” Mark interrupted. Once again, he let out of breath. “Look, I’ve kept quiet about this, okay? I don’t like imposing especially since I don’t want to give both of you any _wrong impressions_ but Youngjae, as a friend, to both of you, I beg you to work it out.” Mark gritted his teeth and gripped the stirring wheel. “Your marriage with Jaebeom is not simple. I don’t know what went in your head when you accepted it but it gave me the impression that you knew what you were getting into. Do you regret it now?”

“No,” was Youngjae’s immediate answer.

There was no hesitation in his tone and even in his eyes, there was no doubt. His decision was set in stone and even if something like this happened, it wasn’t enough to make him regret it. His marriage with Jaebeom was complicated and although he was clearly against it at first, Jaebeom had given him a reason to accept it. To be honest, there really shouldn’t be anything between them aside from a certificate that signified that they are, indeed, married. Now that he thought about it, why did he feel hurt?

“You’re overthinking,” Mark snapped and poked his head. “You know, Jinyoung and I have been thinking about it actually.”

“About what?” Youngjae asked, clearly succumbing to fatigue. Today was enough, he was emotional exhausted already.

“You and Jaebeom immediately got along even though you were against your marriage. We were both surprise by it but mostly me. I know both of you for a long time. I know that Jaebeom doesn’t allow himself to be comfortable with strangers and neither do you.” Mark’s eyes were firmly on the road but the way he spoke sounded so distant, so immersed as if he was talking to himself. “And because you got comfortable with each other so fast, I take it you never really had the time to talk about any complications.”

“Yeah…” Youngjae agreed weakly.

Even during their ‘honeymoon’, they only spent their time touring Jeju and playing 20 questions. Neither of them wanted to talk about their vows or their impromptu ceremony. Youngjae guessed it was for the best. They knew nothing about each other and suddenly they were thrown in an island and everybody expected that everything would be fine after. That night, he and Jaebeom silently agreed to never discuss it and since then, it had been buried deep in their chest.

That was probably their first mistake.

“I… I’m not really asking for him to spend his every waking hour with me,” once again, Youngjae began to fiddle with his thumbs and rings. “But I don’t want to keep feeling like the sole purpose of our marriage was money. I know Jaebeom doesn’t see it as that.” Mark watched with a hard look as Youngjae wrapped his arms around himself, making himself look small. “Maybe it’s my own insecurity… I need closure, Mark.”

Mark, once again, sighed with a heavy heart. “You’re both hopeless…”

“Maybe,” Youngjae conceded.

The drive back to Youngjae’s home was silent but thick with heavy tension. Youngjae was grateful Mark didn’t push it further; had he done so Youngjae was certain he’d break. He had never been this vulnerable before, so cut raw and stinging. Maybe because it was Mark, or maybe because last night was just the last straw. He really shouldn’t take it against Jaebeom, however, it’s probably because of that voice that he hadn’t been able to be open to his husband like this. He felt guilty; for both Mark and Jaebeom.

Jaebeom should’ve been the first to hear it from him.

“Do you want to come in? Are you busy?” Youngjae asked as soon as they got to the door.

Mark hummed thoughtfully and smiled. “I have some time. Wanna play League?”

Immediately, Youngjae’s mood alleviated and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Rank?”

“Sure, why not?” the elder shrugged.

Youngjae shook his head with a smile and made way for him to enter. Jaebeom wouldn’t be home until later tonight and Mark wasn’t busy. He might as well spend his time playing games and having fun. Maybe afterwards, he’d feel better and muster up the courage to talk to his husband. He had to agree, they needed communication. If Jaebeom won’t start it, then he will.

Jaebeom was ready to drop dead as soon as crossed his threshold. He was tired, irritated, guilty, hungry, sleep deprived, and extremely frustrated. He had gotten up in the morning with a horrible news and had to rush to his office. He hadn’t eaten anything since that morning and he had been working nonstop as soon as he got in his workplace. On top of that, he missed 3 calls from Youngjae because his idiot self, left his phone in his car. He tried to call his husband through his business phone, only to find out later that his number was blocked. That explains why his secretary was adamant not to give it to him. He’d have to talk to her about that tomorrow.

“You’ve seen better days.”

Jaebeom froze. “Hyung, what are you doing here? It’s…” Jaebeom looked around the room. “… 1am.”

“I was actually waiting for you,” Mark said as he stood from the couch. “Youngjae called me to pick him up from school-“

“He did? I’m really sorry. My phone was left in my car, I couldn’t reach him and the office was hectic today.”

“Jaebeom, you two should really talk. He was so upset today,” Mark berated.

Jaebeom felt like a kicked puppy. He kept his head down as Mark scolded him with his eyes. “I shouldn’t have left him this morning.”

“You really shouldn’t have. It wasn’t just because of the miss calls, Jaebeom. There’s more to that and you know it,” Mark pursed his lips together, only to take a breath to cool his nerves. “He’s already asleep. Please talk this out. You’re both adults but you’re older and you’re more well-adjusted to this life than he is. You are responsible of him, Jaebeom.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Say that to him, not to me,” Mark pointed harshly, making Jaebeom flinch. “This will be the first and the last I will insert myself in your relationship. You’re lucky it was me, Jackson wouldn’t let this go if he heard about this.”

At that, Jaebeom groaned and slapped a palm on his face. Youngjae’s siblings was more lenient and understanding of them, but Jackson was a completely different story. Jackson is Youngjae’s cousin from his grandfather’s side and although he and Jaebeom had been friends long before he knew about Youngjae, Jackson had said some _promising_ words to him during the reception. He’d rather avoid any outside interventions in regards to his marriage, even if it was Jackson. Just like Mark, this would be first and the last Jaebeom would allow anyone else to tip in his relationship with Youngjae.

“Rest assured, I won’t say anything,” Mark swore and raised his arms in surrender when Jaebeom threw him a meaningful look. “I should go. You seriously look like shit.”

Jaebeom whined and stomped one foot. He was dead tired, okay. “Oh, before you leave, I think you should talk to Jackson regarding to what happened in the office today.”

Mark paused on his steps and turned to him, raising a questioning brow. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, and a big one at that.”

“Oh?”

“We should talk about it tomorrow. Please, I’m really tired and all I want is to sleep. I’m at home right now, I don’t want to talk about work,” Jaebeom whined.

Mark scoffed and smirked at his childishness. “Alright, I should probably go then.”

“Wait, you can take the guest room if you want,” Jaebeom suggested and jab his thumb over his shoulder, to the direction of the staircase.

Mark followed with his eyes but he shook his head. “I think you both needed some time alone. Plus, Coco is waiting for me at home. Youngjae wouldn’t like it if I leave her there again.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom conceded. “Good night and drive safe.”

“Sure. Good night.” Mark bid.

Jaebeom was left standing in his living room, alone with his raging thoughts. He decided not to overthink for now and went upstairs to take a shower. When he was done, he didn’t even hesitate and directly went to Youngjae’s room. His husband’s back was against him and his breathing seemed even with the way his shoulders moved. Jaebeom felt a pang in his chest. In the darkness of his room, he looked so lonely and small.

Jaebeom was once again reminded of the young man who came to him for comfort last night. What he did this morning was pretty shitty and it left him guilty and worried the entire day. It didn’t help that he had no contact with Youngjae and hearing how upset he was from his husband’s _ex,_ made him feel even worse.

Jaebeom sighed and slipped under the covers. He knew he shouldn’t do this with Youngjae asleep but he just can’t help it. Being so close to his husband always lightened his mood and kept his anger at bay. He was angry at himself more than anyone else. Jaebeom wrapped his arms his husband’s waist and pulled him close, resting his forehead against Youngjae’s nape and sighing shakily.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Youngjae didn’t move, he held his breath. He felt his chest tightened and bit his lips to stop himself from sobbing. He stared at his ring shining dully in the small stream of lights seeping in his room, sight becoming unclear and blurry until the first tear finally dropped. He silently cried. This is the first time he cried since he got married. This is the first time he cried for Jaebeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain without s.
> 
> This was the fastest chapter I’ve ever written. It just took me 4 fours to finish this. It didn’t help that I was listening to ‘To Star’. I actually had to double check my tags after I wrote this chapter lol
> 
> Anyways, Happy New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be very fluffy and tooth-rotting sweet because you know, I'm not the only one craving for some sweet, husband material Jaebum and soft Youngjae, right?


End file.
